Miraculous: Tales of Amour
by SailorPokeWinx15
Summary: Ash and Serena are two normal teenagers. However, when mysterious pokemon-like creatures called kwami pop into their lives, their lives take a sharp turn! Come and read all about their miraculous adventures!
1. Platinum Performer

_**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for coming! So this episode (wait-what?) I mean chapter o_o... Is basically just like the origins, but I'm using my own plot! I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah! I made the art on the cover, btw ^^**_

 _ **On to the story!**_

 _ **Rise, Ladybug and Chat Noir!**_

 _"A long time ago... Longer than any can remember, the Miraculous stones came into existence. Two of the stones however, wielded more power than the rest. The ladybug's earrings of life, and the black cat's ring of destruction. Legends say that whoever wields the two Miraculouses will receive godlike power. The gems must never fall into the wrong hands..."_

•~•~•

"The powers of a god, you say?" A young, female voice whispered curiously.

"Yes! Sadly I myself do not possess that power" A small, pink, Venomoth-like creature replied.

"What is the 'moth' Miraculous' power, Nuru?" The female asked.

"With the moth's-or my power, you can grant anyone's desires while they're under your control! The Miraculous was created by Jirachi." Nuru said with a nervous smile. Last time he explained this, terrible things happened. He shivered in fear when he saw his master's wicked smile.

"I need that godlike power. But in order to get it, I'll need you, Nuru. I'll grant peoples wishes in return for the ladybug and black cat Miraculous stones! And if they refuse I'll take away their power!"

"What? N-no! You can't do such a thing! Not ag-gain!" Nuru squeaked.

"Nuru, transform me!" The girl exclaimed before the little pink moth could fly away. Small white Butterfrees surrounded her as her outfit changed. A tight, purple-ish pink suit covered her body and extended over the back of her head, stopping where her blonde bangs began. A deep pink Butterfree mask appeared on her face, and large, translucent, purple wings sprout from her shoulder blades.

"Ahahaha! Soon, I, Papilusion, will have that power!"

Meanwhile, in Lumiose City, an adult with golden blonde hair and green eyes felt a sudden chill.

"Plagg, did you just feel something weird? ...Plagg?" he asked, looking around for the kwami. The small black cat flew out of his hideout in a box like a bullet.

"Adrien! Did you feel that?!" He asked frantically. Adrien facepalmed before replying.

"I felt something, I don't know what though..."

"It was Nuru! Nuru has been used for evil again!" Plagg yelled.

"Wait, isn't Nuru the... The moth kwami!" Adrien gasped once realization hit.

"Exactly! But the Papillon is long gone..." Plagg muttered. He soon realized he shouldn't have said that out loud when he noticed Adrien frowning and pitifully staring at a picture of Gabriel Agreste.

"...You're right, Plagg. But how am I supposed to save Lumiose? Mari and I can't even do normal things like stopping burglaries anymore due to work schedules! We haven't fought in over 20 years!"

"Hm... Maybe it's time to find new heroes..."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Adrien... If you can't fight, then we need to find two new heroes."

"..." Adrien hesitated before replying. "... Perhaps, you're right."

"Of course I am! But we need to tell Marinette and Tikki before deciding anything." Plagg said.

"Yeah, let's go. I think she's at the bakery!"

•~•~•

"Are you kidding me?!" Serena exclaimed as her glass of water spilled on her when she tried to retrieve her toppled bowl of cereal.

The honey blonde haired girl sighed. She supposed she should be used to her bad luck by now, but it still was disappointing when she constantly failed at simple tasks.

"Serena! Are you almost done eating? You're going to be late for your first day of high school!" Her mother, Grace, exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much done now!" Serena yelled back in exasperation. She quickly changed out of her pajamas into a pale pink dress with a gray shirt underneath. She also wore gray stockings and brown boots, and a long cherry red vest. A red fedora was placed on her head. The girl looked in the mirror and spun around to observe her outfit.

"Nice! Time for school!" she announced and walked downstairs, waving goodbye to her mother as she left the house.

Serena took a shaky breath as she walked. Not only was it her first day in high school, but it was her first day of school in Lumiose City. She had recently moved from Vaniville Town due to her mother getting a job in the city.

"Hopefully I won't get involved in any drama..." she muttered as she approached the school. She stopped for a moment to make sure she was still looking her best, completely unaware of the pair of blue and green eyes watching her.

"There she is..." Marinette whispered. Tikki, her kwami, nodded.

"Are we sure about this?" Adrien asked. The thought of giving away Plagg and Tikki upset him.

"Considering the next time we'll have enough free time to do this will be in a week, yes." Marinette replied.

"True... I guess this is goodbye to Tikki and Plagg, then..."

The two kwami in question frowned at the statement. They turned to their masters with teary eyes. Marinette cupped her hands together to hold Tikki.

"I'll miss you..." she cried quietly.

"Don't wory, Marinette... We'll see each other again, I promise!" Tikki sobbed in response. Marinette nodded sadly and slowly let go of the little ladybug.

She reached for her earrings, giving Tikki one last smile before taking them off. The kwami disappeared into the jewels as they adapted a spotted pattern. The black haired female placed the earrings in a black and red box and started walking into the street.

Meanwhile, Serena was just about to walk into the school when she heard car horns and a woman screaming. She turned around quickly and saw that a woman was about to get run over.

The honey haired girl dropped her bag and ran into the road to push the woman out of the way. She saved her just in time, thankfully.

"Oh, thank you, miss!" The woman said gratefully.

"I-it was nothing!" Serena replied nervously before helping the woman stand up.

"Again, thank you! Oh, I'm Marinette, by the way."

"I'm Serena. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

"Aha, so am I! Here, take this as a token of my gratitude!" Marinette handed her a black box. Serena stared down at the box in her hands in awe, intrigued by the delicate red swirls on the surface. As curious as she was about what was inside, she couldn't accept it.

"Wait, ma'am, I ca-" she stopped speaking when she realized Marinette had disappeared. "Where did she go?"

Eventually she decided to look for her later and shoved the box into her pocket. Serena then walked into the school across the street. As she made her way to her class, she caught the attention of many students.

"Who's she?"

"A new girl?"

"I haven't even seen her in the city, who is she?"

Serena pulled her hat down a little in embarrassment and was relieved when she finally reached her homeroom class. She quickly sat in a random seat and looked around for her backpack before realizing she forgot it at home.

"Oh no! What do I do now?!" she whined and hit her head on the desk.

"Hey newbie, get out of my seat!" A sassy voice suddenly snapped. Serena lifted her head up to see a girl with short, blue hair and red eyes.

"Huh? Your seat? So-" the honey haired girl was about to apologize, but the other girl cut her off.

"Yes, my seat! Now get up and go sit next to her!" She pointed to a girl with orange hair and blue eyes.

"Who made you the queen of seats, Miette?" The girl in question asked.

"Well, Misty" Miette sneered. "Ash is sitting in the seat next to this one, so its mine!"

"Oh? Well that sure is great reasoning!" Misty replied sarcastically.

"Shut it!"

"Whatever, come on." Misty grabbed Serena's wrist and brought her to a different seat.

"What's up with her?" Serena asked bitterly.

"She's just a self obsessed jerk." Misty answered bluntly. Serena sweat dropped then remembered she had forgotten her bag.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do without my bag?!"

"You don't need it today, don't worry." Misty assured her. "All we have today is an assembly and a few classes to introduce us to our teachers."

"Oh, thank goodness..." The honey blonde girl sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, outside, a boy with spiky, jet black hair and golden brown eyes was enjoying the school roof's view of Prism Tower.

"Mmm! Its so beautiful! Imagine the view from the top! Must be great, huh Pikachu?" he asked his Pokemon partner in crime.

"Pikachuu~" the tiny mouse Pokemon replied in agreement.

"Ash? Are you up here?" another boy asked as he opened the door to the roof. "Oh, there you are!"

"Oh, hey Clemont!" Ash replied with a smile. Pikachu waved at the blonde boy.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! The assembly is about to start!"

"Do I have to go? Its probably going to be boring..."

"Nope! It's actually going to be awesome! Dawn and May will be competing against each other." Clemont explained.

"Really? That actually sounds fun! Those performances of theirs are amazing!" Ash exclaimed happily when he heard someone scream. "What was that?"

Ash, Pikachu, and Clemont turned to see that a large tree branch had fallen on a man nearby. Everyone had scattered away in fear that something would fall on them too.

"We have to help him!" Clemont exclaimed frantically, heading for the stairs along with Pikachu. "C'mon, Ash!"

"That'll take too long, we have to help now!" Ash replied and jumped off the roof.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"PIKA PI!"

Ash landed perfectly, although the fact that he appeared out of nowhere did surprise people. He ran over to the man in need and used almost all the strength he had to pull the branch off before helping the man to his feet. The man fixed his green eyes on him.

"Thank you, I was beginning to think nobody would help me!" He said.

"No problem, glad I could help! I better get to school now!" Ash replied with a smile and started to leave.

"Don't forget this." The man said, handing him his backpack.

"Oh, thanks! Now bye!" Ash thanked him and ran back into to school building, unaware of the object that was placed in the bag.

•~•~•

"Welcome everyone! This is the start of a brand new year! And to start it off, we have two special performances by Dawn and May! In the end, you will decide who wins!" Professor Oak, the principal, exclaimed.

"This sounds so cool!" Serena squealed.

"It is! May and Dawn are great performers! I prefer May, though. She's much more experienced and gives the best shows!" Misty replied excitedly.

"I'm sure Dawn is great too,"

"Not as great as May!"

Serena sighed and accepted that Misty would always love May more than Dawn. She just hoped she didn't hurt Dawn's feelings.

Soon, the performances began. Dawn used her Mamoswine and Cyndaquil to create a beautiful display of fire and ice. May used her Glaceon and Beautifly to make an amazing Silver Wind and Ice Beam combination.

In the end, everyone was told to vote for who they thought was best. After everyone sent in their votes and the judges (who were actually teachers) made their decisions, May won.

When people cheered and applauded her, Dawn pretend to be happy for her brunette friend. Inside, she was fuming. She thought it was her who should've won. The bluette walked into the nearby hallway and ranted.

"It should be me they're applauding! May's performance was terrible and unoriginal! I should've won!" Dawn yelled at thin air.

Meanwhile, Papilusion smiled when she noticed the negative emotion.

"Yes... Being fueled by anger will make her desire stronger! She will bring me the Miraculouses!" Papilusion summoned a small and pure, white Butterfree. She held it in her hands until it became black, and let it go, and find Dawn.

"Fly away my little akuma! And blacken her heart!"

The akuma found its way into a bracelet Dawn had worn for her performance. Her expression darkened as a purple outline of a Butterfree outlined her face.

"Platinum Performer! I am Papilusion. You now have the power to make anyone love you! Nobody will like May's shows anymore, and you will be the best Coordinator!" Papilusion's voice rang in her mind. "All I ask is that you bring me special stones..."

"Okay, Papilusion..." Dawn said monotonously. Her body was enveloped in black until she emerged as someone else.

Her hair had turned bright pink, and was put into two high ponytails that curled into tornado like shapes, her dress became pink and white with purple spirals on it while the bottom flared out like a tutu. Her top was evidently swimsuit like as it was the only thing covering her lower half besides pink tights. Her shoes were purple with sparkles and her face closely resembled a dolls, with a white face and over exaggerated makeup.

'Platinum Performer' tested out her power and discovered she emitted beams that did different things depending on the color it was. She could set what each beam did using her bracelet.

"Ahahaha! Now everyone will love me!" Platinum Performer blasted the doors to the auditorium open and strut inside. She moved onto the stage, causing the teachers on it to flee in terror.

"Call the police!"

"What is that?!"

"We're all gonna die!"

Everyone kept screaming until Platinum spoke.

"Greetings, everyone! So, I believe you wrongly chose who should win a competition, no?" she said into the mic. Everyone stared in confusion until the villain spoke again.

"Allow me to answer the question... You HAVE!" she exclaimed and fired pink and yellow beams from her bracelet. The pink beams made people adore her, but the yellow ones felt like bullets.

"Everyone, go home, now!" Professor Oak ordered before getting hit wit a pink beam.

Everyone who hadn't been affected scurried out of the room quickly and tried running home. Platinum followed them outside.

"Aha! Out here I'll find even more people to adore me!" she yelled maniacally as she kept using her magic.

...

"What's happening?!" Serena exclaimed as she reached her room. She was shocked. Nothing could've prepared her for that. She watched the news channel on her TV, hoping the police had it under control. They didn't. Instead Platinum shot them and they served her.

"How is she gonna be defeated...?" she asked aloud and suddenly remembered the box in her pocket. "Oh right, what's in here, anyway?"

Serena opened the box. Inside were a pair of Ledian earrings. But here's the thing, they were glowing!

"W-what's happening!" she shrieked as a Ledian-like creature appeared.

"Hello, I'm Tikki, y-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Serena screamed and dove under the covers of her bed.

"Oh not this again..." Tikki muttered. "Serena, calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I tried telling you. You interrupted me! I'm Tikki! Your kwami! I'm here to help you save the world!" Tikki said.

"Save the world?" Serena poked her head out of the covers.

"Yep! But for now, Lumiose. You're the only one who can stop Platinum Performer!"

"Me? But all I do is have bad luck..." Serena mumbled.

"That's just fine! No matter the flaw, you are the chosen one!" The little Ledian said. Serena reluctantly left the safety of the bed due to curiosity.

"So... What are you, a Ledian?" she asked.

"No, a ladybug!" Tikki suddenly snapped. "Anyways... I should let you know about your power.."

Meanwhile, at Ash's house, he had just discovered the box in his bag.

"What's this?" He asked aloud as he opened it. There was a ring inside that immediately started glowing, revealing a small, back, Meowstic-like creature.

"Pika?" Pikachu nudged the small being curiously, only to jump back in surprise when it talked.

"Hey! Don't touch me you yellow rat!" it snapped.

"Pika?! Pi pi chu..." Pikachu's cheeks started sparking dangerously. Ash sweat dropped and moved him away from the tiny entity.

"Um... What are you?" He asked.

"I'm Plagg, a kwami. Ya got any cheese?" the creature replied.

"Um... No...?"

"Hm... I wonder if there's anything edible here..." Plagg was about to start flying around the room to look for food, but Ash grabbed him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in curiosity. Plagg sighed and wriggled around to face him.

"I'm here to help you beat that thing." the kwami motioned to Platinum Performer on the news channel.

"Huh?"

"Ughh... Listen, you transform with that ring, and you get the power to destroy. Of course once you use your power you have five minutes before you detransform and have to feed me."

"... What?" Ash didn't understand a word he was saying. Plagg sighed in annoyance and hit his head on Ash's hand.

"I basically make you a superhero."

"Wait... So... I use the ring to transform, but if I use my power I have only five more minutes of the transformation? Well how would I get it back?"

"Feed me. Its the quickest way for me to regenerate." Plagg replied.

"Hm... I think I get it... How do I transform with this?" Ash let go off Plagg to put the ring on. The kwami flew around the room for a moment before answering.

"Just say 'transform me', but you can say 'claws out' if you like..."

"Hm... Okay! Plagg, transform me!" Ash exclaimed. The kwami suddenly sped into the ring, almost knocking over Pikachu in the process.

Even though he had purposefully tried to transform, it took Ash by surprise. First, a black mask materialized over his face, and black Delcatty ears popped up on his head. Black leather enveloped his body from his neck to his feet (along with a gold bell). Next, a long belt appeared on him, left loose in the back to form a tail along with a baton. Finally, he stuck a pose!

"Woah!" Ash said in awe as he looked on the mirror. He noticed his brown eyes became more Meowstic-like. His pupils became sharp ovals and the whites of his eyes turned to a glowing amber color. "This is so cool!"

Meanwhile, Serena was panicking. Tikki had explained everything to her, but she was still confused. And when she suddenly changed into some sort of Ledian patterned spandex suit, it freaked her out.

"What the heck?!" she exclaimed as she examined her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing the aforetold Ledian-or ladybug, according to Tikki- suit, with a yoyo placed on her hip. A spotted headband appeared in her hair, which let red and black ribbons trail from the ends of it. Finally, a 'ladybug' mask adorned her face.

"So... This is me as a superhero? What the heck can a Ledian do? Tikki?" Serena looked around for Tikki, but the kwami disappeared.

"I guess I'm on my own now..." Serena sighed and decided to test out the yoyo.

She stood on her windowsill and threw it into the distance. After a moment of staying still, she experimentally tugged on the string and screamed when she was suddenly pulled to where the yoyo had anchored itself.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the honey haired girl screamed. She continued to fly through the air until she reached the end of the string. Serena pulled the yoyo back into her hand. She never wanted to do that again.

Then, in the distance, she noticed Platinum Performer. She was shooting everyone in sight with a variety of beams.

"Tikki said something about an akuma... It must be in that bracelet..." Serena murmured.

Then, someone suddenly appeared behind her. She jumped in surprise and turned to see a boy clad in black leather and a mask.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is A- um... Its..." he thought for a moment. He looked like a black Glameow (Glameow because he looked purrfect), and Glameow is the Catty Pokemon, so maybe something like black cat? 'Aha!'

"I'm Chat Noir, and what's your name?"

"I'm Se- um..." Serena decided to not give her real name. Tikki had told her she was a ladybug-whatever that is- superhero, so...

"Call me Ladybug."

"Well, nice to meet you. Now, what are we gonna do about that creepy doll thing?" Chat asked.

"We need to get the akuma away from her, I think..." Ladybug replied.

"Okay! How do we do that?"

"... I have no clue..."

"Well we won't be able to do anything here, let's get closer!" Chat said, and began jumping from roof to roof.

"Are you crazy?!" Ladybug exclaimed and followed him with her yoyo. Bad choice on her part, she kept on hitting walls because she couldn't control her body in mid-air.

Eventually both heroes made it to the street Platinum was on.

"Hey, doll face!" Chat exclaimed.

"Doll face? That sounds like you're flirting with her..."

"I'm not!"

"Did you just call me dollface? How sweet! I'll spare you, silly kitty!" Platinum Performer said with a wink once she noticed them.

"...Well I'm gonna have a nightmare about that later..." Chat muttered with a sweat drop. Ladybug couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you people want, anyways? I'm trying to gain fans, here!" Platinum snapped.

"You'll never gain true fans if you act this way!" Ladybug retorted.

"Excuse me? Looks like I need to crush a bug today..." Platinum started fiddling with her bracelet when a purple outline of a Butterfree appeared on her face.

"Platinum Performer! Get me their Miraculous!" Papilusion's voice exclaimed. Platinum pouted.

"Darn... I really wanted to hurt the bug girl..." she sighed and started firing blue beams. Apparently their power was to freeze whatever they touched.

"Chat! What do we do?!" Ladybug exclaimed as they dodged the beams.

"I don't know!"

"Wait! I have an idea!" Ladybug stopped running for a moment and faced Platinum. 'Please work...'

"Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed. She threw her yoyo up and it spun around, producing a spray bottle full of soapy water.

"What in the world are you gonna do with that?" Chat asked.

"Hmmm..." Serena looked around and noticed a few things take on a Ledian pattern. "Got it! Chat, you can destroy things, right?"

"Of course!"

"Good, use your power when I say, okay?"

"Got it! Cataclysm!" Chat exclaimed, letting his hand be enveloped in black energy. Ladybug took the spray bottle in her hand and started running toward Platinum Performer, dodging the blue beams in the process.

"Remember to wash your face!" she yelled and sprayed the soapy water in her face.

"No! You'll ruin my make up!" Platinum screamed and cupped her hands over her face. Ladybug used her yoyo the grab her wrist and pull her under a billboard.

"Now! Use your power on the railing up there!" Chat looked up and saw the railing that surrounded the front of the billboard.

"Okay!" he extended his baton until he could reach the bottom of the railing and broke it, letting steel bars fall around Platinum like a cage. She tried using her own power to shoot at them, but discovered that one of the bars made her bracelet slip off.

Ladybug walked over to the makeshift cage and ripped the bracelet. She watched silently as the black Butterfree flew out.

"Tikki warned me not to let you get away!" she exclaimed as she opened her yoyo and threw it. It closed around the akuma and purified it. When she let it out, it grew to the size of a normal Butterfree and changed to its original purple color.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw up the spray bottle and it exploded into pink magic and changed everything back to the way it was before, including Platinum Performer.

"Where am I?" Dawn groaned in confusion. Ladybug sighed in relief knowing that her work was done and yoyoed away.

Meanwhile Chat watched everything in awe.

"I don't care who lies under that mask, I love that girl..." He sighed dreamily and jumped away to his home.

•~•~•

The next day, the whole school was buzzing about Lumiose's two new heroes.

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday?!"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are so cool!"

"Chat looked pretty cute!"

"But Ladybug saved the day,"

Both Serena and Ash avoided discussions, thinking they might give away their identity.

"Serena! Did you hear?" Misty asked. She didn't need to say anything else for her to understand.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Serena replied.

"Y'know, those two looked our age... Maybe they go to this school!" The red head gasped.

"Uh... Maybe! B-but they probably don't..."

"They could! You never know!"

"I guess so..." Serena mumbled.

"I wonder what its like to be a superhero!" Misty said as the two girls walked by Ash and Clemont. Both Ash and Serena sweat dropped and looked at their bags, where the kwamis were hiding.

"Yeah, I wonder..." they muttered.

 _ ***to be continued***_

 _ **That was long af o_o hope you enjoyed! I applaud the writers on coming up with things for the villains, because that was hard XD I stared at my screen for an hour trying to figure out what would come from Lucky Charm and how Ash would help lol.**_

 _ **Also, fun fact! Papilusion is Butterfree's name in the French dub of Pokemon!**_


	2. Citroid

The past few days were definitely confusing for everyone in Lumiose. Especially for Ash and Serena. The two had spent the last few days asking their kwami literally anything they could think of.

"So can I use Lucky Charm twice?"

"Only if you change back for a moment."

"What happens if I used Cataclysm on a person?"

"I don't know. But don't test it!"

"What happens if I don't capture an akuma?"

"Terrible things!"

"What would happen if I was Ladybug and Ladybug was Chat Noir?"

"I-I don't know?"

"What if-"

"ENOUGH!" Tikki and Plagg exclaimed at almost exactly the same time. Quite an impressive feat since they weren't even in the same room- or floor.

"What did I do?!" Serena asked.

"You have asked literally every possible question I could answer and you're still asking questions!" Tikki sighed in exasperation.

"Well sorry, I just want to know everything I can about this. Suddenly becoming a superhero isn't that easy to take in..."

"I know that, but some of your questions are unnecessary."

"But what if I get confused about something while I'm Ladybug? What do I do then?" Serena frowned at the thought of not knowing what to do in the midst of battle.

"Don't worry, Sere! Just trust your instincts! Oh, and trust your partner too." Tikki replied enthusiastically.

"My partner? Oh right, that Chat guy. Almost forgot about him..."

"Well with how he was looking at you the other day I'm sure you're all he's thought about!" Tikki teased with a wink.

"What?! He hasn't thought about me I'm sure!" Serena said quickly before hearing people approaching. Tikki heard it as well and hid in Serena's pocket.

"Hey, Serena!" Misty yelled as she ran up to the honey haired girl.

"Hey there, Misty," she replied with a smile.

"Guess what?!" the redhead said excitedly. Whatever it was it seemed she was ecstatic about it.

"What?"

"My aunt Alya is letting me use her Ladyblog to discover Ladybug and Chat Noir's true identities!"

The sentence definitely sent a shockwave of surprise and panic that settled right in the pit of Serena's stomach. It took a bit of strength for her to fake a smile.

"O-oh really?"

"Yeah! And I was thinking... Maybe you could help me!" Misty suggested.

"U-um..." Serena's eyes flickered down to her pocket, where Tikki was hiding. "I don't think I'll be able to, sorry..."

Misty was quiet for a moment before replying. The tiny moment of silence was terrifying for Serena.

"Alright, I get it. Action isn't for you!" Misty winked.

"Yeah, let's go with that. Uh... I think class is about to start so let's get going!"

Meanwhile on the roof...

"Okay okay I get it! I ask a lot of questions! Now can you please stop ranting?" Ash complained.

"Pika chu pi!" Pikachu added in annoyance.

"Well excuse me for getting tired of your stupid questions!" Plagg snapped. Ash glared at the kwami.

"Sorry for being curious..." he mumbled.

"Apology accepted! Also... Shouldn't you be going to class?"

"Not really. The first week or so is really just boring syllabus reading and assembly after assembly. Clemont will come get me when class officially starts." Ash explained.

"Oh... Well then why don't you just go home?"

"Let's see... Either sit on the roof with a great view of Prism Tower, or stay home alone with my stepmontser while having absolutely nothing to do."

"Nice comparison there." Plagg deadpanned.

"Chuu." Pikachu squeaked monotonously.

"Shush."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door to the school roof burst open, which startled everyone and barely gave Plagg any time to hide. The one responsible for the commotion was none other than Clemont.

"C-Clemont!? What was that about?!"

"Sorry! I didn't think I would make so much noise!" the blonde boy apologized. "A-anyways, I think class is starting today, so you need to come to class."

"Aw... Okay! Um... Which is my homeroom?" Ash asked. Pikachu and Plagg facepalmed

"Oak," Clemont deadpanned.

"Okay! Where is that class again?"

"Just follow me!"

"Good idea!"

The two boys reached the classroom a few minutes later. They entered the room, and ended up getting a bit too much attention.

"Oh look he's finally descended to the Earth! Hello, Ash!" May laughed as she caused most of the class to applaud him and Pikachu.

"Haha, shut up, May!" Ash laughed and started looking for a place to sit.

"Over here!" Miette sang, motioning to the seat next to her. Ash mentally cringed, drawing a lot of effort not to show it physically. He didn't not like Miette... But he didn't like her. Also, as dense as he was, he could tell she had a crush on him. Quite an annoying crush...

"Uh... Actually I'll sit somewhere else... Sorry, Miette! But I'm sure Clemont will sit with you!" Ash sweatdropped an shoved Clemont in front of him.

"EHH?!" the blonde screeched.

"Uh, no." Miette sassed.

"Oh come on, Clemont is fun! You two should sit in front of us!" Misty offered, motioning to the seats in from of her and Serena. The redhead leaned over to her friend.

"That's Ash, the guy Miette got all mad at you about the other day."

"Ohh. Well I guess I can see why she likes him so much," the honey blonde let her voice get even quieter. "He's kind of cute!"

Misty was about to reply, but Ash (and Pikachu) and Clemont sat down, which meant they would probably hear her.

"Thanks for letting us sit here!" Ash said with a smile.

"Pika chuu!"

"Yeah, between us, we don't want to sit next to Miette..." Clemont whispered.

"Nobody does, don't worry," Misty replied. The four shared a small laugh before Professor Oak walked in and began class.

•~•~•

Professor Oak taught them basic things about Algebra, History, and Science before lunchtime came around. The students basically jumped out of their seats. Everyone was starving, especially Ash and Pikachu, with their giant appetite.

"C'mon, Clemont! Time to eat!" Ash exclaimed and tried to run to the cafeteria until an Aipom arm grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder into Serena's arms.

"You're gonna get in trouble if you run in the halls." Clemont sweatdropped.

"Okay I get it... Put me down?"

"... Nah!" Clemont laughed and kept Ash airborne as he walked to the cafeteria. Misty and Serena laughed as they followed close behind, Serena holding Pikachu along the way.

"Does this happen often?" Serena asked the red head. Instead of Misty, Ash answered.

"It happens a lot..." Ash smiled nervously. "I just really love food so I end up running and getting in trouble, which made Clemont start picking me up like this." Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, well is it fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not having to walk, and maybe even having a feeling of floating."

"Eh, it was at first, but a few days ago I experienced something so much cooler!" Ash remembered being able to jump through the sky as Chat Noir. It felt like gravity disappeared for a moment.

"What was it?" Serena asked.

"Um..." Ash couldn't think of an excuse. He couldn't tell her he was one of those superheroes! And if he said he was jumping from rooftops, she would ask how that was possible... He noticed Pikachu giving him a strange look, probably saying something like: What're you gonna say, huh?

"Um... J-Jumping off the school's roof?" he answered.

"You jumped off the roof?! Holy crap!" Serena exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Ash lied. "Just don't try it at home."

"Trust me, I won't!" Serena laughed. As soon as their small conversation was over, everyone reached the cafeteria.

"Okay Clemont, let me go now!"

"Alright, just don't go crazy." Clemont said as he set the raven haired boy on the ground. Ash immediately ran to the food, Pikachu following close behind.

"Wow, that appetite will never change, huh?" Misty said.

"Nope." Clemont sweat dropped and sat down at a nearby table. He brought some things out of his backpack and started working on an invention of some sort.

"What's that, Clemont?"

"Just a mini version of Clembot I'm working on."

"A mini version of Clembot? Didn't the real version lock you out of your gym?" Misty asked.

"Yeah... But I'm making a mini one as something that can break in and destroy the original." Clemont replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. It was obvious he didn't want to destroy his previous invention.

"You just thought of this?"

"No, I've been working on Clembot Mini for a while now. I keep failing. It usually blows up."

"Well, good luck..." Misty replied.

"Thanks."

Serena hadn't been paying attention to their conversation, since she was so distracted by seeing Dawn sitting by herself in the corner of the cafeteria. From what she had heard, after being purified, the media went crazy wondering who Platinum Performer was. Once they realized it was Dawn, her life changed. For the worse.

May, who had apparently been her best friend, was too scared to talk to her, and Serena had heard people mocking Dawn by repeating what they heard Platinum Performer say. It almost made Serena wish someone else would get akumatized so she wouldn't be alone. The worst part is, Dawn didn't even remember what happened. She just knew about whatever she saw herself do on the news. Serena decided to talk to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The bluette shook her head, keeping her eyes down.

"Cheer up, it wasn't your fault something took advantage of your emotions!"

"I shouldn't have been such a sore loser, now everyone hates me!" Dawn pouted.

"I don't hate you!"

"Stop lying."

"I'm not, I promise."

"It doesn't matter anyway... My best friend is scared of me now. She probably hates me now, too." Dawn pulled a bracelet out of her bag. It was the one that caused her to be a villain.

"Is it true I used this to attack people?" she asked as she played with it.

"Yeah..." Serena replied. Dawn then started to cry.

"My dad gave this to me before he died, and it caused me to hurt people?!" Serena's eyes widened. She didn't know her late father gave it to her!

"Its not your fault, or your father's..." Serena tried to assure her.

"It's all my fault..."

"Its not! But if others think that... Maybe you should apologize? Starting with May!" Serena suggested.

"She'll just run away from me..."

"Not if I come with you! Now come on!" Serena grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her over to where May was sitting.

"I don't think-"

"You want to be friends with May again, right? Then you need to apologize! Just say you're sorry you got so jealous!" Dawn was silent for a moment before she felt a seed of hope begin to blossom in her heart.

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Okay, I'll try!" The two girls reached May, who looked surprised.

"Is there something you need?" she asked curiously.

"M-May... I'm so sorry I got so jealous. You're an amazing performer! I just got mad that I wasn't as good. And I guess something corrupted me and turned me into a monster... I'm so sorry!" Dawn apologized as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. May was quiet for a minute before replying with a smile.

"Apology accepted, bestie!" The brunette got up from her seat and gave her friend a big hug, causing them both to start crying. Serena smiled and began walking back to where Misty, Clemont, and maybe even Ash were.

Before she could reach them, there was a minor explosion. People began screaming thinking it was some sort of attack. After the smoke cleared, everyone saw that it was Clemont's invention.

"Clemont! What the heck?!" Miette exclaimed in outrage. "You ruined my clothes! And you tried to kill us all!"

"I-I promise I didn't! It was an accident! Clembot Mini-"

"Clembot? Mini? Is that one of your stupid inventions?"

"I-it's not stupid..." Clemont mumbled. Miette was about to yell at him again when Ash stopped her.

"Don't yell at him just because he made a mistake! And he didn't try to hurt anyone!" he said.

"Whatever, if you ask me, he shouldn't be making things. They always fail!" Miette snapped before walking away. Ash glared at her as she left before turning back to Clemont.

"Don't listen to her," he said, and moved put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. However, Clemont grabbed his wrist before he could.

"No, she's right..." he mumbled and tossed Ash's hand back before quickly walking away.

"Clemont!" he called out to him, but his friend didn't answer, and kept walking.

"Don't bother him right now." Misty said quietly. Ash nodded slowly and looked over at the Clembot Mini remains. It was still in pretty good shape, except its head was cracked open and its arm was across the room. He picked it up, planning to give it to Clemont later.

"Clemont..."

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Clemont was leaning against a locker with his head down.

"I can't believe I'm such a failure. I want to be an inventor, but... Nothing works." he mumbled. Little did he know, Papilusion had heard everything.

"You wish for you're inventions to work, eh? I'll help with that!" she said, and sent a tiny black Butterfree to him. It flew into a screwdriver he was holding.

A purple outline of a Butterfree suddenly appeared on Clemont's face as his features darkened.

"Citroid! I can help you with your failed inventions, and get revenge on the person who doubted you! All I need in return are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses!"

"Okay, Papilusion..." Clemont'- or as it is now, Citroid- said monotonously as purple and black magic covered his body. His body emerged from it completely made of metal. His backpack held any material he needed, but the only tool he needed was on his hand. The screwdriver. Citroid burst into the cafeteria angrily.

"Where is Miette?" He asked in a robotic tone. The crowd inside all turned to the snappy bluette on question.

"What? Did Clemont actually make a robot to kill me? As if!" she brushed it off immediately. Citroid then grabbed a piece of metal from his backpack and touched it with the screwdriver. It became a gun. (Heheheh...) He aimed at Miette and pulled the trigger, causing a teal beam to fire at her. She managed to escape death... Barely.

"W-what the?!" she exclaimed.

"You'll pay for insulting me. I can make anything now." He pulled the trigger once again, and missed again.

"Everyone get out of here!" Nearby teachers instructed. Students began screaming and running out of the cafeteria.

"None of you can escape me." Citroid robotically yelled and flew after them, using rocket boosters on his feet. Serena and Ash were hiding in the bathrooms, thankful no one was there with them.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

The two teens began to transform. First, their masks came on, then spandex and leather enveloped their bodies. Ash grew cat ears and his belt and baton appeared while Serena's yoyo and headband appeared on her. They then struck a pose and left as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug had left the school through the door, while Chat was able to leave through a window.

"Ladybug, you got here quick!" Chat said.

"So did you!"

"Well, it must be fate, huh?" Chat said with a wink as he leaned on his extended baton.

"Or we just got here fast." Ladybug deadpanned and kicked the baton, causing Chat to fall. "Now let's go stop Citroid!"

"Good idea! Let's go, M'lady!" he said and began jumping along the rooftops. Ladybug rolled her eyes and used her yoyo to swing herself near Citroid.

"Where's the akuma?" Chat Noir asked.

"Maybe in his backpack?" Ladybug replied uncertainly. "That or his screwdriver."

"Alright, lets go!" The two jumped off the roof they were perched on and landed behind Citroid.

"Clemont! Stop shooting people!" Chat exclaimed. It was quite obvious who he was. Citroid turned to him.

"Clemont isn't here anymore." the robot took another piece of metal from his backpack and touched it with his screwdriver. It multiplied and formed hundreds of mini Clembots. As soon as they were completely formed, the gun in Citroids hand disappeared.

"Get them."

"We...might wanna run!" Ladybug exclaimed and began running away. Chat watched Citroid fly away with worry for his friend. He snapped his attention away then followed Ladybug.

The mini Clembots used rocket feet to fly after them, although about a fourth of them followed Citroid instead.

"Where are the other ones going?" Ladybug asked.

"I think they're following Citroid... He's probably after Miette!"

"We have to save her!"

"Agreed, follow me. I'll knock them aside!"

"Got it!"

Chat jumped forward, using his baton to break the Clembots. They fell to the ground one after another as he hit them. Ladybug stayed close behind, dodging any Clembots he may have missed.

"Clear!" Chat exclaimed. She nodded and began to swing past him. Chat used his baton as transportation now.

Citroid seemed shocked that they were able to follow him. He turned in surprise and quickly blocked an attack with his arm. He barely felt it.

"Do you really think you can harm me? My body makes me immune to attack. However, my attacks will hurt you."

"What attacks?" Ladybug smirked. Little did she know the Clembots she thought were defeated were coming at her from behind.

"Look out, Ladybug!" Chat exclaimed as he pulled her next to him and started spinning his baton to form a shield. The Clembots ended up getting flung aside and broken. Once the attack was over, Citroid had disappeared.

"They'll end up fixing themselves soon so we better get out of here!" Ladybug said as she pushed herself away from Chat.

"Yeah, let's go!"

•~•~•

They managed to catch up with Citroid at Miette's house. The Clembots had the bluette pinned on the floor.

"You can't escape now." His robotic hand turned into a chainsaw and he slowly began to lower it. Just before it could actually touch Miette- who was screaming her head off- an invincible string wrapped around the saw and stopped it from moving as it was pulled up.

"Not so fast, Citroid!" Ladybug exclaimed. Citroid retracted the chainsaw and replaced it with his hand, causing the yoyo and its string to fall. Ladybug was quick to retract it.

"Clemont!" You need to stop this!"

"As I said before, Clemont is gone." Citroid brought out another piece of metal and touched it with the screwdriver. The mini Clembots disappeared as a bunch of explosive knives appeared in his hand. He threw them at Chat Noir before turning back to where Miette was, still holding one knife. However, Ladybug was holding the bluette, prepared to leave.

"I'll get you out of here!" she said as she tightened her grip with one arm so she could keep carrying Miette as they made their escape.

"Ladybug! You're my hero!" Miette said dreamily.

"Thank me when you're certain we'll survive." the spotted heroine said before throwing her yoyo and swinging away.

"No. Get back here." Citroid said in his robotic voice. Just as he was about to fly after them, a long baton knocked him down.

"Sorry about that, metal head!" Chat teased and shrunk the baton to about a sword's length. "Just you and me now."

Citroid gave an almost stoic expression and used his free hand to shoot bands of metal at him. Chat managed to dodge most of them, except the last three, which pinned his wrists and waist to the wall. However, one of his restraints was a bit loose.

"Playtime is over, kitty kitty." Citroid deadpanned and raised the knife he still held. Chat's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't escape.

"C-c'mon, Clemont! I'm your friend!"

"How many times must I explain? Clemont is gone." Citroid lifted the knife to Chat's neck but didn't cut.

"Citroid! Get his Miraculous! You couldn't have a more perfect opportunity!" Papilusion's voice rang inside his head.

"I'll be needing your ring." The robot said.

"Okay, but let me say something first."

"What?"

"Cataclysm." Chat smirked and slipped his hand out of its restraint, letting black energy envelope it. He grabbed the knife then quickly touched the metal on his waist to destroy them. Then, he was easily able to get his other hand free.

"That's not fair." Citroid complained.

"Let's be honest, none of this is fair." Chat shrugged. He noticed Ladybug coming through the window. "You're turn, M'lady!"

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed as she threw her yoyo in the air. A strong magnet emerged, but it wasn't strong enough to attract Citroid's metal at the distance she was from him. However, if she got too close, he would be able to attack. She looked around and noticed some things take on a Ledian pattern. She smirked.

"Alright! I'm gonna need your help, Chat!"

"Gotcha! Just give me the word!"

Ladybug nodded and quickly wrapped her yoyo around the magnet. She threw it up over a horizontal bar that went across the ceiling and started lowering it to the floor. Citroid tried to make more knives to break the string but they either went to the magnet, or failed to cut anything.

"Push him to the magnet!" Ladybug instructed. Chat nodded before noticing the paw pads on his ring were disappearing. He ignored it for the time being and extended his baton to push Citroid. The robot was shoved into a force he couldn't escape from, as Ladybug (with the help of the magic in the yoyo) lifted him up to where he wasn't a threat. She walked next to him and took the screwdriver that was attached to his waist. She broke it and a black Butterfree flew out.

"Try harder next time, little akuma!" Ladybug said as her yoyo untangled itself from the magnet and returned to her, allowing her to open it and purify the akuma. When she released it, it grew to the size and regained the color of a normal Butterfree and flew away.

"Bye bye little Butterfree!" Ladybug smiled then threw her yoyo into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Magic was released, which changed anything that was harmed since Citroid appeared, back to to normal, including Clemont.

The blonde boy's glasses fell on the floor as he changed back. He looked up when he heard Chat approach, but he didn't see Chat.

"Ash?" He asked, sending a wave of shock through the hero.

"Uh, no! I'm Chat Noir, actually."

"Oh, well its an honor to meet you! Wait... Did something happen to me?"

"Yeah... But don't worry about it! Also, be sure to remember: You're an amazing inventor!" Chat told him as he picked up his glasses for him.

"T-thanks..." Clemont said before noticing the masked hero's ring had only one pad left. "I think you need to go now."

"I think you're right. See ya!" Chat said before running off. Clemont turned to see Ladybug smiling.

"He's not lying about you being a great inventor, y'know. Keep up the great work!" She winked and yoyoed away.

•~•~•

The next day, Clemont told Ash, Serena, and Misty everything that happened. Of course two of the three already knew the story.

"Woah, seriously?!" Misty exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "What do they look like up close?" she asked.

"They look awesome! And they both said I was a great inventor!" Clemont said. "Which reminds me, I better get back to work on Clembot mini! Hey Ash, can you help me?" Ash's eyes lit up.

"Of course! Science is so amazing!" Ash brought out the remains of the mini Clembot. "I meant to give this to you."

"Thanks! Now let's get to work!"

"Looks like Clemont's got some help now. Maybe with Ash he won't fail as much." Serena stated as she turned to Misty.

"Mmm... To be honest, it will cause even more failures." she replied. Serena laughed.

"Well they'll be failing together, and that's all that matters, right?"

"I guess so!" The two girls giggled as they watched the boys happily work on the little robot.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Happy little ending! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to comment/review! I love those! Well, if they're positive XD. Sorry for any typos!**

 **And fun fact! Citroid is what Clembot is called in the Japanese dub of Pokemon. Based on the fact that Clemont's name is Citron**


	3. Waterflower

Well, if the days before Citroid were confusing, the days afterward were even worse! People were afraid of another akuma attack (especially since the last guy made a gun), since they had no clue how to avoid them. Thankfully they didn't know that avoiding them was basically impossible, as it would cause them to fly into a frenzy of panic.

However, the residents of Lumiose still had hope! Their heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, who had saved the day twice. What could they possibly be doing now?

•~•~•

Serena sat on the couch, boredly watching The Wiggles. She was babysitting Bonnie for Clemont, since he was at some sort of special meeting with Dawn. You can probably guess why. Apparently the mayor thought it would be good to gather the two who already knew they were different and make them feel even worse, and anyone else who gets akumatized will have to go to a monthly meeting from now on.

Originally, Clemont had asked Ash to babysit, but then Bonnie noticed Serena and begged to go with her instead. Poor Ash got rejected by a kid.

"Heehee, I love the purple Wiggle!" Bonnie giggled. Serena focused her attention at the sleeping Wiggle. How lucky, that guy basically got paid to sleep. She wished she could get paid to do that.

"Yeah, funny." Serena said monotonously. She thought she was gonna die having to watch the old children's show until a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!"

Misty opened the door quickly with a worried expression on her face. Serena left the distracted Bonnie on the couch and walked over to her.

"Something wrong?"

"My sisters are coming to town today..." Misty said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"And that's bad because...?"

"They are the worst!" the red head whined. "They're so self centered and they're so lazy with our gym in Kanto. I basically had to run it myself, yet they always took the credit when our parents said something about great reviews."

"Ooh, that sucks! Thankfully I don't have a sibling..." the honey haired girl muttered happily.

"Serena! I'm not kidding! I need help to tolerate them!"

"Okay okay I'll help you, but..."

"But?" Misty repeated. Serena pointed to the starry eyed little blonde girl on the couch.

"Babysitting." She stated simply.

"That's just fine! My sisters are in town for the opening of a new aquarium that my family decided to build. That's Clemont's sister, right?" Misty asked. Serena nodded, slightly confused. "Great! Hey, Bonnie! Do you want to go see some water Pokemon?" The child in question jumped off the couch immediately.

"Water Pokemon? I love water Pokemon! I love every kind of Pokemon! Let's go!" Bonnie exclaimed and tried to run out of the house. Serena grabbed her before she could get to the door.

"Calm down," she laughed. "If you run all the way to the aquarium, you'll scare the Pokemon."

"Oh..."

"It doesn't open for another hour or so, but I can get us in early if everyone promises to behave!" Misty smiled.

"I promise!" Bonnie squealed happily. Misty nodded then looked at Serena. There was a tiny moment of silence before Serena realized she was supposed to promise, too.

"Wait, what? How much trouble do you think I could make?" The honey haired girl questioned.

"I'm just teasing, but promise anyway?"

"Fine. I promise!" Serena put up her right hand to add emphasis.

"Alright, then let's go!"

•~•~•

Meanwhile, at Ash's house, Ash sighed in exasperation as Plagg asked him to buy more cheese. When the little cat had said he needed food, he wasn't kidding. Sometimes, he would swallow a whole slice of cheese, which was bigger than he was!

"Can't you go a day without eating Camembert? It's expensive to keep buying you like 20 things of it a day. Plus, it stinks." The raven haired boy asked nicely.

"Pika..." Pikachu added. He hated it, too. Plagg rolled his pale green eyes before replying.

"One, its not that expensive! Two, I wish I could have 20 barrels of Camembert a day. And three, who are you to talk, you ketchup obsessed rat!" The kwami snapped.

"Pika pika chuu!" Pikachu protested angrily, as if to defend the glorious condiment that is ketchup.

"Calm down you two!" Ash said, stopping the oncoming argument. Pikachu and Plagg rolled their eyes.

"Can you just please ask your mom to buy some cheese?" Plagg asked, accidentally causing the boy to get angry.

"She isn't my mom! She's my step mom. Well, more like stepmonster..." He muttered.

"Still a mom!"

"No she's not!" Ash argued. Suddenly a knock was heard as Ash sighed in annoyance. "Speak of the devil..." Plagg hid behind the teen's pillow as a woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail walked in.

"Ash, can I talk to you?" She asked as she slid through the doorway. The boy put on a polite facade and turned to her.

"What do you need, Yellow?" He asked. The woman cringed slightly before continuing.

"Um, I bought you a ticket to the aquarium that's opening today! I know you love Pokemon, so I thought you'd like to see all the water types there." Yellow said as she handed him a blue ticket decorated with bubbles and flowers that read "Waterflower Aquarium".

"Thanks," Ash mumbled as he took the ticket. Yellow smiled a tiny bit before turning back to the door.

"Uh, that's it, really. I'm also going to the store if you need anything."

"Camembert, please."

"What is it with you and that moldy cheese lately?" The blonde asked in bewilderment.

"Just get the cheese, please!" Ash almost snapped in annoyance. Yellow mentally winced as she left, murmuring a slightly sassy "okay" as she walked away.

When she left, Plagg flew into the open again with a confused exression.

"Geez, Ash. What was that? That was waaaay out of character for you! Ash sighed and laid back onto his bed.

"Sorry, I just don't like her. Maybe I'd be able to tolerate her if my dad was here, too, but he's not." he apologized.

"Well where's your dad?" Plagg asked. Pikachu hissed at the kwami to warn him it was a touchy subject. Ash's voice was quiet when he replied.

"I don't know. He and Yellow left one day to do something important, but only she came back, and it was months later. She never told me what happened, so I bet she did something to him. She probably did something to my real mom, too!" the boys voice began to rise as he was being filled with anger.

"Woah, calm down there, buddy!" Plagg said and flew close to the raven haired boy's face. "She probably didn't do anything, haven't you thought about everything being a touchy subject to her? Maybe if you weren't so rude to her you'd understand!" Ash's eyes widened in surprise at the tiny creature's exclamation. He puffed out a bit of air and turned away from him. Pikachu frowned before glaring at Plagg, who shrugged and flew into Ash's schoolbag, which smelled like Camembert.

~•~•~

An hour later, the new aquarium in town was open. Misty's sisters, Violet, Daisy, and Lily, cut the ribbon and smiled brightly for all the cameras. That was fine, what wasn't fine was the three constantly posing for the paparazzi and not actually letting anyone in. Misty had to open the doors for everyone and get all the tours started.

Serena and Bonnie looked around without a group because they didn't have a tour guide due to coming in with Misty. They looked at all the aquariums full of Pokemon.

"Woah! Look at them!" Bonnie shrieked, especially admiring the Milotics laying on the rocks.

"They're so beautiful! I never knew water Pokemon were so majestic!" Serena remarked with wonder in her voice.

"Ooh, I wonder whats over there!" The little girl squealed. Dedenne, who had previously been sleeping, popped out of her bag and gave a squeak of curiosity. She was looking at a tunnel that seemed to be glowing pink.

"Thats the looove tank!" Misty said as she approched the girls from behind. "Its full of Luvdisc which, as you may know, are signs of everlasting love if you're there with a date. We plan on taking couple tours through the tunnel in the middle of the tank, but it's still open for everyone. I'll show it to you later!"

"Okay! It must be beautiful! Imagine being surrounded by lots of pretty pink Pokemon!" Serena sighed dreamily.

"Hmm... Maybe I can convince Ash to come here and I'll shove you two in there!" Misty nudged the honey haired girls arm. Serena blushed.

"W-what?!"

"Do you have a crush on Ash?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"No! I barely know him! All I told you was that I thought he was cute!" Serena exclaimed. Misty smirked and whispered something to Bonnie, who immediately grinned. "What did you tell her?!"

"Oh, nothing!" Misty smiled innocently and walked over to another tank with Bonnie, leaving Serena blushing furiously. When she finally got ahold of herself again, she followed her friends to an exhibit full of many different marine Pokemon, including Seel, Dewgong, Goldeen, Seaking, Horsea and its evolutions, Magikarp and even a Gyarados.

"Wow, this is a giant tank..." Serena muttered.

"It goes even higher, there are a lot of floors in this aquarium. On the roof, you can feed some of the pokemon!" Misty explained, and Bonnies eyes lit up.

"Can we go do that? Please?" Bonnie begged. Dedenne squeaked as well. Misty moved her head a bit to nod, but jumped when she heard her sisters' voices.

"Misty!" They exclaimed in unison.

"We were like, taking pictures in front and suddenly like, everyone is taking tours inside! What did you do?!" Lily asked.

"I did your job! Everyone woukd still be outside waiting if it wasn't for me!" Misty replied.

"You aren't supposed to do our job! You're lucky we even like, let you come here!" Daisy told the redhead. Misty tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

"You're like, not supposed to be helping us. Mom and Dad made us like, let you help." Violet said. Misty's eyes widened.

"But this is Waterflower Aquarium! Last time I checked, I was part of the Waterflower family!" Misty snapped. Serena and Bonnie watched awkwardly as an argument erupted.

"You're too tomboyish to be one of us!" The three sisters snapped, causing Misty to shrink back, tears stinging her eyes.

"So you're saying... That I'm not part of this family because I'm different?" She nearly whispered. The sisters didn't reply.

"Wow, thanks..." She sobbed, clutching a flower shaped brooch on her shirt that her mom gave to her when she was little. She thought today would've been a good day to wear it. The red head let the shadow of her bangs cover her eyes as she ran away.

"Misty, wait!" Serena called to her. She growled and turned back to the three girls, who looked a bit stunned.

"Whats wrong with you?! Do you realize what you said?!" she snapped and stormed off to find Misty, Bonnie trailing behind her.

"Wow, family issues, one of the easiest ways to create negative emotions." Palilusion said from her evil lair as she took a tiny white Butterfree in her hands and turned it black.

"Fly away my dark Butterfree, and blacken her heart!"

The little akuma flew through the city, all the way to a janitor's closet in the aquarium, and into Misty's brooch. The girl's expression darkened as a purple outline of a Butterfree appeared infront of her face.

"Waterflower is your first and only name, now! My name is Papilusion, and I can give you hydrokinetic powers. You can use them to attack your sisters, and to attack anyone who gets in your way! All I need in return are the Miraculouses from Ladybug and Chat Noir." Papilusion offered.

"I'll get those Miraculouses, don't worry! I'll destroy my sisters, too! They'll know I'm equal to them, no..." Misty, or Waterflower, trailed off as hee body was covered in black and purple magic before emerging in a skin tight green and blue body suit with a blue and pink skirt. Blue and pink ruffles lined her wrists and ankles, and a black mask decorated her face. The tips of her hair were dyed blue. The brooch her akuma had flown into was clipped loosely on a blue choker.

"They'll know I'm superior!"

Waterflower turned on the sink in the janitors closet and directed the water under her feet to create a floating surfboard made of water. How ironic... She used it to fly to an area the first floor where people could swim with Pokemon.

"Where are Daisy, Violet, and Lily?" She asked. The people in the pool were confused and terrified. No one knew where they were, so they all tried to wade or swim away from her. Waterflower rolled her eyes and lifted the water up, along with the people and Pokemon in the pool.

"I said where are they!?"

"W-we dont know!" A man replied. The red headed villain glared at him and the others before trapping them all in spheres of water, leaving their heads out of course.

"You're of no use to me..." she muttered. The water pokemon were shocked, and all of them used Water Gun on her at once. She laughed and collected it all in one big water sphere as her brooch shined.

"Thanks for the extra ammunition!" She sang and used the water to give herself wings, completely discarding the water surfboard. She flew around the floor, causing people to scream in terror and try to run away. Only about half of them succeded, the rest joined the people from the pool.

Meanwhile upstairs, people heard screaming, and went into a panic. Serena started carrying Bonnie so she wouldn't get trampled by the crowds of people running around. Vents had carried the screams all the way to the top floor, so everyone in the building was freaking out.

"Whats happening?" Bonnie asked with a trembling voice.

"I'm not sure. Maybe its one of those powerful villains that have been appearing..." Serena replied, looking at her pocket, where Tikki was looking up at her worriedly. How could she transform with Bonnie around?

"Then that means Ladybug and Chat Noir will come!" The little girl squealed happily. Serena smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but its too dangerous for us to stay here, we need to ge-" Serena was interrupted by people shrieking downstairs.

"Oh my Arceus! The doors are all blocked!" Someone screamed. Serena's eyes widened. No one can get out, which meant they were all trapped. How was she supposed to save everyone?!

News reporters outside were broadcasting live about the doorways being covered with somehow impassable water. Ash was watching it, since it interrupted the show he was watching.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed. He turned to Plagg, who was eating some newly bought cheese. "We need to transform!"

"It's just water." Plagg whined, not in the mood to save the day. Ash rolled his eyes and held his fist out.

"Claws out!"

Plagg had a look of shock on his face for a split second before being sucked into the ring. Ash transformed into Chat Noir and quickly jumped on rooftops to reach the aquarium.

When he got there, he noticed people looking for ways to escape the building. They had tied their jackets and cardigans together to form a long rope from the second floor window. Chat approached them and slid through another window nearby. He extended his baton to the ground to make a pole.

"Here's another exit! Form a line over here!" He ordered. Of course no one made a line. Serena and Bonnie ended uo reaching the window first.

"You go down, Bonnie. I'm gonna go find Misty." Serena said.

"What?! I don't want you to get hurt!" Bonnie whined. Chat pat Bonnie's head.

"I won't let anything happen to her." He promised, then noticed May nearby. He called her over and asked her to watch Bonnie and keep her safe. She agreed and the little girl and her new guardian slid down the extended baton. Serena watched them go down before beginning to walk away.

"Why are you staying inside? Its dangerous here!" Chat asked as people quickly started leaving.

"I need to find my friend!" She replied and walked faster before he could stop her. Chat watched her with a worried expression as she slipped through the crowd.

Once Serena was away from everyone, she hid in a storage closet. Tikki flew out of her pocket.

"I'm glad you got Bonnie to safety, who knows what could happen to her here!" The little ladybug remarked.

"Who knows what will happen if Ladybug isn't here to help! Spots on!" Serena replied. Tikki's eyes widened for a moment as she was pulled into her earrings. She remembered someone else always using that phrase. Serena transformed into Ladybug and walked back out into the open.

"Misty? Misty where are you?" Ladybug shouted as the door to the stairwell flew open. Violet, Daisy, and Lily emerged with confused expressions. Their eyes widened when they saw Ladybug.

"Hey, you're that one supergirl!" Lily squealed.

"Yeah..." The honey haired girl replied awkwardly.

"We're so glad you're here! Some water girl trapped a bunch of people in bubbles and she's like, totally after us!" Violet said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you! Chat even made a safe... Ish place to evacuate." Ladybug informed them. Daisy's eyes lit up.

"The guy in all the black with the ears and tail? O-M-A! He's so hot!" she squealed. The three sisters began fangirling as Ladybug's eye twitched.

"Whatever, lets just get you guys out of here." she said. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Oh sisters! I just wanna talk to you~!" It sang. There was something familiar about the voice...

"We need to hurry!" The superheroine exclaimed and led them to the place where everyone was evacuating. There were still a lot of people there.

'Oh no! There's too many people! If that person catches up, everyone is doomed!' Ladybug thought in a panic.

"M'Lady!" Chat exclaimed when he saw her. She was about to go over to him when the voice from before spoke again.

"Found you~" her voice rang darkly. Ladybug's eyes widened. It was Misty!

"M-Misty?" She asked.

"I'm not Misty anymore! My name is Waterflower!" She glared at her sisters.

"And I'm the best Waterflower there IS!" She yelled and took water from a nearby tank and shot it towards the three girls as her brooch shined.

Ladybug jumped forward and swung her yoyo around to form a shield. Water splashed everywhere.

"Ladybug! Almost everyone is gone so cover Violet, Daisy and Lily while I get them out of here!" Chat exclaimed.

"Got it!" She replied as she caught her yoyo.

"Oh my Arceus... He knows our names!" The three girls shrieked before running to the window. Ladybug rolled her eyes and started attacking Waterflower.

"You think you can beat me with a children's toy?" She laughed.

"One, it's a magical yoyo! And two, I can definitely beat you!"

"Ha, you wish! Jellicent, use Hydro Pump!" The villain exclaimed. Jellicent in a nearby tank followed the command, recognizing her as one of the people who cared for them. Ladybug prepared to deflect the water but was surprised that Waterflower was collecting it. Her brooch shimmered as she made the water form chains and fired them at her enemy.

Ladybug tried to move away, but her leg was caught, followed by her other leg, her arms and chains even wrapped around her torso.

"Get her miraculous! It's the perfect opportunity!" Papilusion said telepathically.

"I'll be needing your Miraculous." Waterflower said and approached the restrained girl. She reached for her earrings but was stopped when she was hit in the head with some sort of metal stick.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"Oops." Chat said unapologetically.

"Ugh, cats like you belong on a leash!" Waterflower exclaimed and used the water from a chain on Ladybugs leg to form a collar and chain leash for Chat.

"Hey! This is really tight!" He complained.

"Do I need to make it tighter?"

"No!"

"Alright then! Now where are my sisters?!" Waterflower asked impatiently.

"Long gone by now!" Chat smiled innocently.

"What?!" The villain looked at the open window. There weren't many large open water sources outside for her to exploit, so she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"You... You...!" Waterflower growled as she took all the water from Ladybug and Chat Noir's chains and used it to completely submerge Chat in water and lead him upstairs to the top floor.

"Where are you going?!" Ladybug exclaimed as she ran after them. Waterflower stopped at a large tank on the top floor that reached all the way down to the bottom floor. Ladybug remembered seeing a lot of possibly dangerous Pokemon there.

"What are you-"

"Say goodbye to your precious kitty!" Waterflower yelled and remade the chains. Chat gasped for air before realizing that that was a good choice.

"Ladybug, he-" he cut himself off and took a deep breath before being dragged underwater.

"No! You're gonna kill him!"

No I'm not! He can hold his breath!"

"If he's dragged to the bottom, the water pressure will be too much, and..." Ladybug didn't want to think about what could happen.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Waterflower asked.

"I'm going to... Save him!" Ladybug took a deep breath and jumped into the water. Waterflower was about to take some water from the tank so she could make new wings and look for her sisters, but was stopped by Papilusion.

"Keep an eye on them! They'll drown and you can get their Miraculous!"

"Okay..." Waterflower decided to cover the tank so they couldn't escape before flying down to the the first floor to a place where she could see them.

In the tank, Ladybug was confused as to where all the Pokemon were. She remembered there were hundrends of Pokemon in the tank. She couldn't let that bother her though, she had to save Chat. She found him at the bottom, his feet tangled in kelp. He was clutching his throat, desperately trying to keep from breathing in.

'Chat!' Ladybug thought, and swam down to him. The water now felt like it was crushing her body, and it was getting harder to hold her breath. She untangled his feet from the kelp and moved him up and away from it.

"Lucky Charm!" She tired to yell. Bubbles escaped her mouth as the sound was muffled by the water. Thankfully, it still worked. Her yoyo spun and produced a hammer. She was grateful for a simple object. She swam to the edge of the tank with Chat in tow and smashed the thick glass... Multiple times.

Finally, she created a hole big enough to swim through, but couldn't find enough energy to move her body through it. She began to helplessly fall into the kelp at the bottom of the tank with Chat.

'I'm sorry...' She thought as her eyes began to close.

Suddenly, a big blur of pink lifted the two up, and pushed them out of the tank. Ladybug opened her eyes and began coughimg violently, desperate for air. Chat let out a few coughs before laying still.

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed then coughed again.

"You got out?!" Waterflower screamed in extreme surprise.

"You actually hurt him. You might've actually killed him!" Ladybug yelled and threw the hammer, which had fallen near her, at the villain. It hit her brooch. The evil redhead clutched her throat in pain as the akuma began to fly away.

"You aren't getting away, you demonic Butterfree!" Ladybug yelled, capturing it in her yoyo. When she released it, its dark colors had become that of a normal Butterfree, along with its size. It flew out into the wild.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted as she grabbed the hammer again and threw it in the air. Magic went everywhere, fixing the tanks, unblocking the exits, and reviving Chat Noir. Lastly, Waterflower became Misty again.

"What happened?" she asked in confusion before seeing the two heroes. "Oh my Arceus! Ladybug and Chat Noir! I'm such a big fan! Could I maybe ge-" she cut herself off when she realized what must've happened.

"Did I become evil?" she asked.

"Yeah..." said Ladybug.

"What did I do? Why does Chat look like he just came back from the dead?" Misty asked, looking at Chat.

"Uh... No reason!" Probably not the best idea to tell a girl she killed someone.

"Anyway, I think you should talk to your sisters. Work things out with them."

"But... They said-"

"They probably didn't really mean it. Talk to them, and maybe that will help."

"Okay... I will. See you, Ladybug!" Misty smiled and ran outside to find her sisters.

"Hey Chat, are you okay?" Ladybug asked. The boy groaned before replying.

"Yeah, just trying to enjoy the air." He replied.

"I'm so glad you aren't dead..." The honey haired girl said.

"Same here... Wait, why would you care about me?" Chat asked. Ladybug looked confused by the question.

"You're my partner! I need you."

"We barely even know each other..."

"Well... We could... We could form some sort of patrol! That way we can do our jobs and get to know each other." She suggested. Chat liked the idea of a patrol.

"That sounds great! Then I get more time with you, my lady." He held one of her hands and kissed it.

"Geez! You're such a flirt!" The spotted heroine remarked as she slapped his hand. She stood up and began to walk away.

"Haha, sorry?" Chat replied. He wasn't really sorry. Ladybug giggled a bit before turning her head to face him for a moment.

"I'll see you at midnight, tonight at Prism Tower?" she said with a sweet smile. Chat nodded and noticed her earring had two spots left.

"You better go before you change back."

"Yeah. See you tonight!" Ladybug said and yoyoed away. Chat sat there with a dumb smile on his face for the next five minutes.

~•~•~

"My sisters and I have been getting along great lately!" Misty told Serena with a smile. They were with Bonnie, looking at the seemingly empty large tank of water.

"That's great, Misty!" The honey blonde replied. It had been a few weeks since the whole Waterflower thing, and Misty had surprisingly been quite happy. Of course she'll end up getting shot down in a few days when she has to go to the akuma victims meeting.

She's not the only new member, though. A few random citizens had been akumatized in the past few weeks, but it was nothing Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't handle.

They had been working together a lot better ever since they starting doing night patrols. They started to stop somewhat common crimes like burglaries and kidnappings along with saving people from superpowered villains. They were a good team before, but now they're even better!

"I'm glad they're nice now, they aren't perfect siblings or anything like that, but they promise to never bring me down like before." Misty said.

"That's good." Bonnie chimed from below. The girls all smiled and then heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hey you girls!" Ash greeted his friends happily, Pikachu waving on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ash!" They replied.

"Whats over here? It just looks like empty water all around." Ash was originally going to avoid this tank, since it's where he almost died, but he saw his friends so he came over to talk to them.

"We call this the love tank." Misty grinned.

"Love... Tank?" Serena blushed, remembering Misty saying something about Luvdisc and love. Then her eyes widened, realizing those were the Pokemon that saved her and Chat Noir, and that they had swam in this tank, not the one full of a variety of Pokemon.

"Yep!" Misty almost laughed at Serena's face. Bonnie looked at her with a a wicked expression.

"Why do you call it that?" Ash asked. Misty was about to reply, until she noticed a lot of pink in the corner of her vision. She pointed at the school of Luvdisc swimming toward them. Everyone gasped at the beauty of the pink pokemon all together.

A few Luvdisc actually stopped in front of Ash and Serena, but only Misty and Bonnie seemed to notice. The two girls grinned at each other as the Pokemon of true love swam by.

To be continued...

A/N: Almost 5000 words o_o dang. Hope you liked this chapter! Dont forget to review/comment! Nothing too hateful from you anti Amourshippers out there, please. Have a nice day!


	4. Abominable Claus

**MIRACULOUS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IS OUT SOON! So I decided to make my own little Christmas thing. I hope you enjoy! The plot is kinda weird lol. Wouldn't it be cool if this was similar to the plot of the actual Christmas special? Okay I need to start this lol.**

The city looked like a beautuful snowglobe to a certain honey haired girl today. Holiday music was playing quietly to keep everyone in a holly jolly mood. Serena breathed in the cold air as she tried to enjoy the snow covered Lumiose City while simultaneously keeping herself warm.

"Where on earth is Ash's house?" she muttered quietly as she looked at the address she was given. The raven haired boy had invited her, Misty, Clemont, and Bonnie to his house for a "pre-Christmas celebration". She had never been to his house before and was a bit nervous about it. "This city is built like a maze, I swear!"

"It's simple if you know where each street is." Tikki piped up from in her pocket. Serena groaned.

"Yeah, but you also need to remember where each plaza is located, which streets are in North or Sourh Boulevard, et cetera. Its confusing," she sighed. Tikki flew out of her pocket and shivered before speaking again.

"You'd think you know a lot about this city considering how many places you've been to as Ladybug."

"Yeah, I've been to a lot of interesting places here thanks to that." Serena smiled at the memories that came to mind. "Its been a crazy few months."

"Oh! I think thats the place!" Tikki exclaimed, checking the address to be sure. Serena looked to where the kwami was referring, relieved to have found her friend's house.

"Great! You better hide, Tikki!" Serena warned as she approached the door and knocked on it a few times. Tikki smiled and hid back in her pocket, mumbling something about how it was much warmer there.

The door opened to reveal Ash. His hair was slightly ruffled (more than usual) and he was wearing an "ugly sweater" with llamas and lions on it. (Who gets it?) He gave the honey haired girl a warm smile when he saw her.

"Hey Sere! You're here earlier than I expected." He said cheerfully.

"I heard my mom mention something about race training so I told her I would come here early." Serena laughed. She was supposed to come about an hour or so later but she didn't want to train in the cold (she wouldn't want to train in mild temperature either so...). Ash began to laugh with her and let her inside.

"You can put your coat there, if you want to." he pointed to the coat rack, and Serena stared at it for a moment, wondering if it was okay to do that considering Tikki was in the coat's pocket.

"Er, okay." she took off her coat, revealing her sweater, and put it on the rack, looking at the pocket to see if Tikki would give a thumbs up or something. Sadly she never got any sort of response.

"Nice sweater!" Ash complimented. Serena looked down at the clothing, almost forgetting what sweater she was wearing. It was a white and pink gradient with a high concentration of darker pink dots at the top, which spread out more towards the bottom. There were two hot pink silhouettes of reindeer in the middle. It was pretty adorable for an ugly Christmas sweater.

"Thanks!" she replied with a light blush.

"So, what do you wanna do until everyone gets here?"

"What can we do?"

"Uh, we can play video games, watch a movie, make food, watch Family Feud or something, uh..." Ash continued to list ideas until the two decided to play Heads Up. Pikachu woke up from his ketchup filled dreams and decided to join them, since he was so good at miming things. The three played the game for a while, laughing at all the ridiculous ways they would explain things. Everyone found it funny when Serena yelled Spok at Ash and he replied with Star Wars, then the color drained from his face as he realized his mistake.

While they played, Plagg and Tikki watched from the shadows, wishing they could play, too. However, they also found it adorable how the two teens laughed and played together. They ship it. Plagg was especially impressed with Ash's amazing description of Camembert. He had taught him well.

A few knocks were heard at the door, causing Ash and Serena to jump a bit. They had almost forgotten Misty, Clemont, and Bonnie were coming. Ash went to go answer the door as Serena flipped her phone down a number of times to make it look like she was a Head's Up master. When the black haired boy returned, he was followed by Misty, who carried a few neatly wrapped presents in her arms. Suddenly Serena remembered something important.

She forgot to bring the presents she'd gotten! She went pale as Misty sat down, shedding her coat and hanging it over the back of her chair as Ash and Pikachu put the presents under a Christmas tree. Misty wore a blue sweater with snowflakes and Christmas trees on it, also decorated with some chevron lines and tiny poppys.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Misty asked worriedly. "You have no color in your face whatsoever."

"I- I'm fine!" she replied and smiled, pinching her cheeks a little to help get the color back.

"Okay..." Misty mumbled, not sounding convinced. "Clemont and Bonnie will be here soon, Clemont told me he was making sure to bundle up."

"What? Clemont lives close by, and its really warm in here." Ash remarked as he joined the girls.

"Pika," Pikachu added.

"You know how Clemont is, super wimpy!" Misty joked. The others chuckled a bit before going quiet.

"So are you guys excited for Christmas?" Ash asked. Misty nodded enthusiastically, while Serena nervously smiled, still focused on the forgotten gifts.

"Of course! It is the most wonderful time of the year after all!" the red head exclaimed.

"Exactly!"

Not too long later, Clemont and Bonnie arrived. The blond boy had an outrageous amount of layers on, while Bonnie just wore a warm Stantler onsie. After he had removed all his jackets and coats, his dorky robot sweater was revealed. It was blue and green with white robots and gears on it.

"Hey everyone!" Bonnie squealed, joining the girls and Ash. Clemont followed with a smile and sat down.

"It's so cold outside!" he whined, rubbing his arms. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Its warm in here, though." Serena replied. Clemont nodded, but he shivered as well.

"It'll take my body a moment to warm up, is all."

"Good thing you don't live in Snowbelle City or Dendemille Town, it's always cold and snowy there." Misty remarked. The blonde nodded furiously, knowing he would hate to be there now in winter.

"Well, now that everyone is here, lets do something fun!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!"

"Like what?" Bonnie asked with starry eyes.

"We can make cookies, sing Christmas karaoke, go out in the snow..." Everyone decided to do anything they could, thinking everything sounded fun- minus going outside, Clemont strongly objected that.

A while later, the front door opened to reveal Yellow, who was returning from the grocery shopping. She carried a lot of bags in her arms, obviously struggling with holding all of them. She closed the door with her foot and peeked over the mound of bags.

"C-can one of you help me?" The blonde asked as she began clumsily walking forward. Ash and Misty took some of the bags out of her hands and walked with her into the kitchen to put everything away.

"Thanks, you two!" Yellow smiled. "You can start making cookies now if you'd like, I got some ingredients."

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty said politely, not realizing how terribly wrong the sentence was. Yellow blushed in embarrassment, and Ash scowled and walked back to the others.

"Uh, I'm not Mrs. Ketchum. You can call me Yellow!"

"Oh!" Misty's eyes widened. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and furiously bowed in apology. While facing the floor, Misty noticed a pin on the ground. She picked it up and stood up to face Yellow.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Alright. Um, is this yours?" the red head asked, holding up the pin. It had a dark purple base with four little white "wings" popping out of it.

"Ah! Yes, it must have fallen off, thank you!" Yellow tooked the pin and fastened it on her shirt. Misty nodded and went back to join everyone else, walking in on Bonnie forcing Clemont to sing "Livin' La Vida Loca".

•~•~•

"Who to akumatize today..." Papilusion muttered, pacing around her dark room. It was impossible to akumatize anyone during Christmas, as everyone was always in a happy mood. The Miraculous stones would be the best gift ever! But no one is negative enough to create a villain! Papilusion walked back and forth, wondering what do do. Then, it hit her!

"Aha! Maybe no one has to be angry or sad now! Maybe I can fill them with enough negativity so they'll listen to me! Or I'll promise to grant a wish in return for the stones! Its perfect..." The blonde grinned, happy that she found another way to akumatize people. She beckoned a butterfly, wondering who to use it on. She had some sort of idea, but it was quite idiotic. This person in mind may not truly exist.

"It's a long shot, but it'd be pretty entertaining... You've got a long way to go, little Butterfree." Papilusion muttered, and she turned the tiny Pokemon black. Her hand opened, letting it fly free, far north from Lumiose City.

•~•~•

"Aw man, you got flour all over my sweater!" Serena whined at Ash and Clemont. Everyone was making cookies, and they were making a huge mess. They decided to start baking because, when Bonnie went to get a snack from the kitchen, she found that all the groceries were left out. Everyone put them away, leaving the baking ingredients out.

"Sorry, Sere." the boys sweat dropped. Serena took the bowl from them and added the flour to the rest of the ingredients before letting Bonnie and Misty stir them together.

"You guys preheated the oven, right?" Misty asked.

"Uhhh..."

"GUYS!"

"I-It's preheated!" Clemont stammered.

"Good."

"Geez..." The boys sweatdropped as the girls double checked the oven. Everything was normal for a while. The cookies were finished soon, and everyone enjoyed them along with milk.

Suddenly, the snowy weather outside picked up with a roar. The wind began howling as hail banged against the windows.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"Sounds like a blizzard..." Misty muttered in reply. Ash decided to get up and open the door to look outside. He only unlocked the door before the wind slammed it open. Snow and hail flew into the house, and everyone noticed the few inches of snow that had piled at the foot of the doorway. Ash began to close the door immediately, having trouble pushing it against the wind. When it was finally closed, everyone had wide eyes.

"Holy crap!" Ash exclaimed in suprise.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu seemed extremely suprised.

"C-can snow even do that?" Bonnie asked.

"That might be the biggest blizzard in Lumiose History!" Clemont shouted.

Serena was at a loss for words. There was no way the beautiful snow from earlier could turn into such a monstrosity. It had to be an akuma!

"Turn on the news and see what they have to say about it," Serena instructed. Ash nodded and turned on the TV, and he put the news on. The quality was terrible, but they could all somewhat make out what Alexa, the reporter, was saying.

"Biggest stor- stay indoors and don't op- such a drastic cha- wait, what is-" the screen froze a few times, showing a few images and playing one last bit of audio before blacking out. The first was Alexa peering at something through the storm. The next was her with a shocked look on her face, and the last image was the reporter looking absolutely terrified. Then the audio said:

"Help! Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Serena and Ash's eyes widened. They knew there was no way they could go out into the storm without their friends stopping them. Heck, they would stop them even if they knew their other identities.

"Was that one of those bad things turning people evil?" Bonnie asked while trembling.

"It must have been something of the sort..." Clemont murmered. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, the power went out, which meant no heat.

"Oh no!"

"Crap, we can't be without any sort of heat in this storm!" Misty shouted.

"I think theres a backup generator outside. We can use that! I'll go get it!" Ash said, thanking Arceus he had an excuse to go outside.

"You can't do that! Did you not see the weather outside?"

"I'll be fine!" The raven haired boy ran into his room to get his jacket and Plagg.

"You're seriously going out there?!" Plagg exclaimed.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu protested.

"I have to help! And the Miraculous protects me from most of the cold, so I'll be fine! Now get in the jacket! And Pikachu, you stay here and use your electricity to power up the electric heater." Ash brought out a Pokeball and let out Talonflame. "In the worst case scemario, use your Flame Body ability to keep everyone warm!"

Pikachu and Talonflame nodded and joined the others in the other room. Plagg hid in the boy's jacket until they were outside.

"If Im not back soon I'm looking for another heater, so don't worry!" He said as he ran outside, being sure to keep the door shut. The snow had piled up a couple more inches since he'd last opened the door. Ash stepped away from the door to prevent anyone from hearing him.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Meanwhile inside:

"I'm going out there with him, I don't trust him on his own." Serena said and put on her jacket, knowing Tikki was inside.

"What?! Serena we-" Bonnie was cut off by the honey haired girl.

"I'll be fine. Be right back!" She ran outside and let Tikki out.

"Serena, you shouldn't worry your friends like this." the little kwami said.

"I'm sorry, but I have a duty to protect Lumiose City! Now, spots on!"

After finishing her transformation, Ladybug felt a lot warmer. The Miraculous shielded her from the cold, although it was so below freezing outside that she still felt chilly. Ladybug began to swing around on her yoyo, until she literally bumped into Chat Noir.

"Ow! Just jumping onto me there, huh M'lady?" the leather clad boy said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I was going a little too fast..." Ladybug apologized.

"Nevermind that, we need to find out what's causing this storm!"

"It must be some sort of akuma, and I'm worried that it may have already hurt people!" The polka dotted heroine said, remembering Alexa on the news.

"A blizzard AND an akuma?! Oh great..." Chat sighed. "This is gonna be a challenge."

"Let's just be grateful we're not too affected by this. We'll stay warm enough throughout this fight!"

"Yeah, now let's find that akuma!" Chat cheered before grabbing Ladybug by the waist and holding on to her. The honey haired girl shuffled uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us to higher ground, you'll see." The cat hero extended his baton until the two of them were high enough to see the whole city.

"Over there! The storm looks a lot worse!" Ladybug exclaimed, pointing near Magenta Plaza. Chat nodded and brought them back to the ground before running off.

"Wait for me!"

The two ran to the plaza, noting that the temperature was dropping significantly. The snow was getting heavier as well. Once they reached their destination, they noticed a big bluish creature creating chaos.

"Hey you! What are you doing?!" Ladybug exclaimed. The creature turned around to reveal an ugly blue face. It looked like a frozen zombie. A frozen zombie of Santa Claus, actually.

"Wha- what the..." The two heroes trailed off as they viewed the horrible thing in front of them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Abominable Claus!" It boomed in a rough, deep voice.

"What is that, like a piece of the Constitution we're supposed to know about?" Chat asked. Ladybug sweatdropped.

"It's like the abominable snowman, except it's Santa!"

"Ohhhh... Wait, SANTA GOT AKUMATIZED?!"

"Are you two Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Abominable asked.

"Er, I feel like we'll be safe saying no..."

"ARE YOU?"

"Uh, yes?" Chat said reluctantly.

"Stop acting so scared, you whiny baby!" Ladybug scolded.

"Papilusion told me about you two. I'm afraid you won't be having a merry Christmas this year!" Abominable shouted angrily and summoned a spear of ice from the bag in his hand.

"Do you think he'll spare us if we say we celebrate Hanukkah instead?"

"CHAT WHAT THE F-" Ladybug didn't finish the swear word due to almost getting hit with an icicle.

"You two belong on the naughy list!" The villain exclaimed as he threw more icicles.

"What?! We've been saving people's lives for months! We should be at the top of the nice list!" The raven haired boy protested.

"Give me your miraculous!"

"HE JUST IGNORED ME!"

"Chat, look out!" Ladybug exclaimed as she tackled him so he could avoid the barrage of icicles being thrown his way. They landed in a huge heap of snow nearby. The icicles surrounded them, leaving the two in a bad position. Abominable Clause began hammering at the ice, breaking it bit by bit.

"Let's get out before he gets in!" Chat said before extending his baton and fleeing. Ladybug followed quickly, escaping just before Abominable completely broke the ice. The two landed near Prism Tower, which wasn't that far away.

"Holy crap!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"There's no way to get near that guy..." Chat Noir remarked.

"We'll have to to get to the akuma. It must be in his bag, considering that's where he was getting the icicles from."

"Of course... Maybe if I distract him he'll drop the bag, and you can get it.

"Good idea, let's-"

"Wait, Ladybug," Chat interrupted as he grabbed her wrist. "Do you know what or who Papilusion is?"

"What?" The question confused the honey haired girl. "Oh, you mean what he said about- oh, I have no clue."

"A lot of villains have mentioned that lately, I'm beginning to think its important."

"Let's see, Papilusion, like Butterfree... Wait, Butterfree!" Ladybug gasped. "Do you think Papilusion is the cause of all these villains?!"

"It could be..."

"We'll have to talk about this more later. Right now our main focus should be Abominable Claus!"

"Right!"

Just before the two could begin running back to Magenta Plaza, something strange appeared. A little wind up toy waddled onto the street they were on. It was a miniature Rudolph. It's nose flashed red as it played "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer".

"I don't trust that." Ladybug said immediately.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Chat said and approached the little toy as it sang the last line of the song.

"Chat!" Ladybug shouted angrily as the song finished. Chat curiously poked the little toy, his tail swishing excitedly. The toy then began shaking.

"Uh, what's happening?!"

"I don't know!"

The little toy blew up, creating a huge explosion. The two heroes flew backwards, landing in another pile of snow.

"Great job, kitty." Ladybug deadpanned. Chat pouted and flattened his ears.

"You didn't think you could hide, did you?!" Abominable yelled. "If you won't give me your miraculous, I'll just have to freeze you until you do!"

"What does that mean?"

The villain answered their question by opening his bag as a flurry of snow and ice flew out of it. It surrounded the two until it formed a massive dome of ice.

"What the?!" Ladybug and Chat Noir ran to the edge of the barrier to see Abominable booming with laughter.

"Let us out!"

"Give me your Miraculouses and I will!"

"Is he not realizing we can't give him anything like this?" Chat asked aloud as Ladybug growled.

"We'll get out of here on our own, use your Cataclysm!"

"Got it! Cataclysm!" The boy shouted as a dark energy surrounded his hand. He was about to break the ice when Abominable spoke.

"If you step any further, you'll be impaled!" A bunch of icicles shot out of the dome, pointing at the two inside.

"I'll just destroy what tries to stab me!"

"But if you do that, then who will stop the ice from hurting your friend?" The villain laughed. Chat turned to see Ladybug surrounded by sharp points.

"You wouldn't!"

"Just destroy the dome! It will break all the ice!"

Chat nodded and reluctantly touched a stalactite above him, which crumbled as the magic spread across the ice. A few icicles extended to scratch Ladybug and Chat Noir but they didn't hurt them too much. Abominable Claus growled as he reached into his bag for something.

"Use Lucky Charm! Quick!" The leather clad boy ordered. Ladybug nodded and threw her yoyo into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed as it spun around, producing a plate of cookies. She caught the plate first before the cookies landed in it.

"What? How is this supposed to help?"

"Cookie party?"

"Oh shush, I think I have an idea... I'll hold them up and you use your baton as a fan!"

"Alright, just let this be quick!" Chat raised his hand, revealing his ring, which was missing a paw pad. He then twirled his baton fast enough to create a fan, wafting the scent of the cookies toward Abominable Claus. The smell caught his attention as he turned around, noticing the plate of cookies.

"Screw the Miraculous, give me those!" He exclaimed as he dropped his bag and began approaching the two heroes. They almost laughed at the remark.

"Go rip the bag!" Ladybug whispered. Chat nodded and quietly snuck around the villain.

"Enjoy your cookies!" Ladybug said and threw the plate at Abominable's face as Chat ripped the bag in half. A little Butterfree flew out and began flying away.

"You'll have to try harder next time little akuma!" Ladybug smiled and opened her yoyo to catch the creature. "Time to de-evilize!" She caught the Butterfree before purifying it and setting it free.

"Bye bye little Butterfree!" she said before shouting. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Magic flew everywhere, turing everything back to how it was before. The blizzard went back to being a gentle snow, the extra snow created by the blizzard disappeared, and the hideous Abominable Claus became a jolly looking man with a white beard and a red suit.

"Uh, who are you?" Chat asked.

"H-how did I get here? Oh, hello young children!" The man greeted cheerfully. "I am Santa Claus!"

"Y-You're..!" The two heroes gasped. "You're Santa?!"

"Why yes, and if I'm not mistaken, you two are the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir? Why, you two are at the top of my nice list!"

"Knew it!" Chat grinned and playfully punched Ladybug's arm.

"If we're nice, then why did you attack us?" The honey blonde asked.

"Hmm... I don't actually know much. Last thing I remember, a little Butterfree flew into my shop, and a voice lured me to insanity."

"Huh..." The two heroes looked thoughtful for a moment before hearing beeping.

"Oh! I'm on my last paw pad, gotta go!" Chat exclaimed and ran away.

"I need to get going, too." Ladybug said.

"I understand, I must get back to the North Pole. Christmas is approaching fast and I must not let this ruin it for the children of the world." Santa replied. "Have a merry Christmas, Serena!"

"H-How did you-" Ladybug's eyes widened as Santa Claus disappeared. "know my name..." The heroine decided that Santa must know a lot about everyone, and began her journey back to Ash's house.

 _'Wait, my house is nearby, I could sneak in to get the presents I forgot earlier!'_ she thought. She quickly yoyoed to her house, which was actually around the corner, and she snuck into her room upstairs through the window, quietly snatching the four neatly wrapped presents on her desk before heading back out, being sure to close her window.

"Okay, now I just need to last until I get to Ash's house!" Ladybug said, noting that she only had one minute of her transformation left. She managed to get just down the street of his house before her transformation vanished midair. She fell into a heap of snow for the third time that day, shivering at the cold.

"I forgot how c-cold it is..." Serena shuddered, holding her arms.

"Sorry Serena!" Tikki apologized from her pocket. "I tried to keep it as long as possible."

"Its ok-kay, Ash's house isn't far at all." Serena replied, picking up the presents she dropped when she fell. She was having trouble holding them due to the cold.

"Serena!" Bonnie suddenly shouted from behind her.

"Serena! We were so worried!" Misty cried as she ran up to her.

"How did you get all the way over here?! We had a heart attack when you weren't right outside!" Clemont said.

"Serena! Why did you try to follow me?" Ash asked with worry lacing his voice.

"S-sorry..." Serena apologized, facing the ground. Everyone had the right to be frightened. She knew she'd freak out, too if her friends had gone outside in a blizzard, even if they were saving Lumiose.

"Let's get you inside." Ash wrapped his arm around the girl and led her back to his house, making her blush furiously. She noticed Tikki winking at her from her pocket, which encouraged her to shoot a glare at the kwami. No one asked about the presents in her hands, which she was thankful for. She didn't want to explain how she got them.

Once everyone reached the house, Serena was relieved to find out that it was very warm inside. The power had returned, and there were a couple electric heaters near the couch. She guessed Pikachu had powered them up. Speaking of Pikachu, he and Talonflame were doing something near the ceiling, she wasn't sure what though. It looked like they were hanging something up.

"Here, sit next to me so you can use my body heat." Ash said casually, sitting on the couch. Serena's face turned pink as she nodded slightly, sitting next to the boy. He wrapped his arm around her again, holding her close.

 _'Oh Arceus is this a dream?_ Please don't wake me up!" Serena thought happily. She closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the warmth. Before she could doze off, Bonnie suggested that everyone go make some popcorn and watch some movies before it got dark. Everyone happily nodded, standing up and began to walk to the kitchen.

Ash and Serena both stopped walking for a moment to let everyone pass them. Out of nowhere Misty decided to look up and started grinning.

"What?" Ash and Serena asked in confusion.

"Look up." The two tilted their heads back to find that they were under the mistletoe. So that's what Pikachu and Talonflame were up to before!

"Uhh..."

"Come on! It's tradition to kiss under the mistletoe!" Misty cheered. Ash and Serena looked at each other, both blushing. Finally, Ash bent down and gave Serena a quick peck on the cheek. The girl felt her face become an inferno.

"No! You have to do it on the lips!" Misty whined. "It's tradition, and it's just platonic!"

"I, uh..." Serena stammered, not sure if she could mentally or physically handle a kiss on the lips.

"If you say so..." Ash muttered.

' _Wait, what?'_ Serena began mentally screaming once she registered what he said. She felt a hand on her cheek and suddenly she was eye to eye with Ash.

 _'OH ARCEUS THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING PLEASE DON'T WAKE UP!'_

Serena's eyes widened a bit as she felt soft lips press against her own. Her thought process was best described as a keyboard smash. Too soon for her liking, Ash pulled away.

"Happy now?" Ash asked. Misty nodded happily."Sorry, Sere." He sweatdropped.

"I-it's fine!" The girl had a hard time communicating anymore. She was struggling to keep herself from fainting of happiness.

"Let's make that popcorn!"

•~•~•

A few days later, it was Christmas morning. Serena put on the necklace Misty had given her at Ash's house. It looked like an odd shape, but its shadow made a heart. The card Bonnie had made her sat on her desk. It contained a drawing of everyone in Christmas attire. She wound up Clemont's music box, enjoying a slow version of DoriDori before she would wake up her mom. She looked over at Tikki, who was fast asleep in the homemade bed she had made for her.

An adorable ladybug inspired ring twinkled on her right hand. Ash had given it to her, not knowing what she liked and saying that 'everyone loves ladybug.' The ladybug present had startled her at first; she thought he knew her secret!

Ash had smiled when she put the ring on her finger. He held up his hand, which revealed the almost transparent white ring on his finger. He laughed, saying that they matched now. The others joked that they were now engaged, but they ignored them.

"I need presents now!" Serena exclaimed, rushing into her mom's room to wake her up. She dragged the groggy woman to the living room where the tree was set up.

"Gift time!"

After opening mostly all of her presents, Serena noticed a present wrapped in ladybug gift wrapping.

"Whats this?" she asked aloud, unwrapping it and opening the box. There was a note sitting on top of some sort of clothing.

 _Dear Serena_

 _I'd like to thank you and Chat Noir for returning me to normal! I had heard you have an interest in performing in Tripokalons, so I had the elves make something for you! Enjoy it, and have a merry Christmas!_

 _-Mr C_

Serena set the note aside, focusing on the article of clothing in the box. She lifted it up and scanned it. It was a bkack and red dress decorated with tiny sleigh bells across the neckline. The bottom of the skirt was lined with black polka dots.

"Wow, those elves have a pretty good taste in fashion..." Serena muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Grace asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" Serena smiled and folded the dress back into the box. "Thank you for the gifts!" she kissed her mom on the cheek before taking her new things upstairs and putting them in a good place in her room. Tikki was awake, curious about the new things.

"Wow, you got lots of stuff!"

"Yeah, I'm really thankful!" Serena replied as she opened her window, breathing in the fresh cold air.

"Merry Christmas!"

 **To be continued...**

 **Oh god when I started this I had a week until the Christmas special. Now, it's tomorrow. Sorry there's not really any action, certainly no one falling through the sky, but there's lots of Amour! Hope you enjoyed! Theres probably a lot of typos, everything keeps lagging! Sorry!**


	5. Copycat 2

**I AM SO STUPID I PUBLISHED THIS ON WATTPAD A MONTH AGO AND FORGOT TO PUT IT HERE**

 **Also I have decided that responding to reviews here looks fun so I'll do that I suppose. Okay here's the chapter.**

Serena and Tikki were enjoying the peaceful morning until they heard a scream from outside. It was a scream on a long, continuous note, gradually getting louder.

"What on Earth?" Serena asked aloud as she turned to the screen door to her balcony. She jumped back in surprise when she saw Ash, pacing around her balcony, yelling.

"What is that all about?" the kwami asked. "And how did he get up here?"

"I don't know but you should hide!" Serena said to her while opening the pocket on her long vest. Tikki nodded and flew into it without a word. Serena left the pocket loosely open so the kwami could see what was happening. She then approached the raven haired boy outside.

"Ash?" The honey blonde asked as she opened the glass door. "How on Earth did you get up here?"

"Serena, it's horrible!" Ash whined. Pikachu was on his shoulder, looking just as panicked.

"Y-you didn't answer my question..."

"Gary is coming to Lumiose!" he continued, ignoring her again. Pikachu let out a squeak of horror. Serena tilted her head in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Who- Who is Gary?"

"He's an old friend of mine." Ash replied, calming down a bit.

"Then why is it horrible?"

"He's gonna make fun of me! And any girl I communicate with, he'll call my girlfriend! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!" he cried and grabbed Serena's arms desperately.

Serena's confused face turned into one that said 'are you freaking kidding me'. She rolled her eyes and nudged Ash off of her.

"You're overreacting."

"No, I'm not!"

"Pika!"

"You'll survive a bit of embarrassment."

"But I don't want the embarrassment!" Ash said pitifully. Pikachu pouted, its long ears flattening. Serena sighed, knowing the two would be stubborn enough to keep defending their point. Meanwhile, Plagg was in the boy's pocket, facepalming at his stupidity.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you get through it, but you'll have to learn to suck it up in the future!"

"Really!" the boy's face lit up with joy. "Thank you, Serena!"

"You're welcome. Now, can you tell me how you got onto my balcony?"

"Oh," Ash looked outside. "Clemont used his Aipom arm to bring me up here."

"What?!" Serena exclaimed, running to the edge of her balcony and looking down. Surely enough, Clemont was there, waving up at her. "What the heck, you two? Why couldn't you have knocked on my door like normal people?"

"You needed to know the urgency of the situation!"

"Ugh..."

•~•~•

The next morning at school, everything seemed normal. People fangirling over Ladybug and Chat Noir, chaotic cafeteria the usual. However, throughout the morning, Ash was jittery. He was standing near his locker, alone with the exception of Plagg and Pikachu. The hall was absent of students because of breakfast.

"You should really calm down. This Gary kid can't be that bad." Plagg said while nibbling on a bit of string cheese Ash had gotten from the cafeteria.

"It's not that he's bad, he's just embarrassing!" the boy complained. "And when he gets here he'll probably show off to everyone about something and that's just annoying."

"Pika chuu"

"Exactly,"

"So, are you two friends?" Plagg asked.

"Well, yeah. We've been friends since we were little." Ash replied. The kwami sighed in exasperation, and flew over to bop Ash in the face. It didn't hurt at all, considering his tiny size, but it was a little surprising.

"Then it's his job to embarrass you, stupid!"

"Oh shush," Ash snapped, not having any comeback that didn't make him even whinier than he'd been. Plagg smirked and flew next to Pikachu, who immediately bat him away.

"Rude."

"Pika."

Ash chuckled a little at the two. They got along considerably better since they first met. They still bickered quite a lot, but at least they weren't just screaming at each other at 3am over random stuff like space on a bed.

"Hey, Ash!" Clemont called out from the end of the hall. Plagg zoomed into Ash's pocket before the blonde could notice him.

"Oh, hey Clemont."

"Someone's here to see you," he said. Ash blinked a few times before panicking.

"GARY IS HERE? NOW?!"

"Yeah, he kinda just came into homeroom and... Asserted himself. Misty and Serena are with him trying to keep him from making more of a scene."

"Oh Arceus..." Ash sighed and picked up Pikachu to set on his shoulder before walking with Clemont back to the classroom. Truthfully, he didn't hate Gary. He was a good friend, but that didn't mean his flirty and show offy antics were annoying at times. Kind of ironic to think that way since he's kind of like that as Chat Noir... They reached the classroom, and Clemont opened the door for them to go through.

"Ashy-boy!" Gary shouted as soon as he saw him.

"Don't call me that!" Ash shouted back.

"Haha, sorry," Gary laughed and walked over to the boy, throwing his arm around his shoulder. "But I'm gonna keep calling you that."

"Ugh..."

"Aw, so Ash is Ashy-boy and Gary is Gare-bear!" Misty laughed at her own joke, appreciating the nickname she created. She was halfway across the room in her own desk.

"How about no." Gary glared at the redhead, dragging himself and Ash over to her. Clemont awkwardly followed, not knowing where else to go.

"Haha, I think the nicknames are adorable." Serena chimed.

"No, they aren't! They're embarrassing!" Gary whined. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Wow, you think you two would be better friends considering you both whine." Misty deadpanned. The two boys sweatdropped at the remark.

"Shush..."

"Enough about whining and nicknames. Class will start soon, Gary, do you want to sit by all of us?" Serena asked, hopping off the desk.

"Sure, where would that be?"

"Since the desks are practically just tables and benches, you can pick anywhere in these first two rows and boom, you sit by us." Misty replied, motioning to the front two rows.

"I'll sit next to Ashy!" Gary laughed.

"This may be worse than having to sit by Miette..."

"Rude- wait, who?."

"Okay class! It's time to learn!" Professor Oak instructed as he walked into the room. Everyone took their seats, more or less ready to begin class.

"Alright! My gramps is the teacher! I'll be the best student in this class!" Gary exclaimed.

"Gary, don't think I'm gonna give you good grades just because you're my grandson."

"I know, I'll get good grades anyway!"

Professor Oak chuckled a little. "We'll see about that!"

"Alright, who can tell me what Psychic types are weak against?"

"OOOH!" Ash and Gary jumped up and waved their hands frantically, causing Pikachu to get knocked off the table. The yellow Pokemon decided to stay near his trainer's bag rather than get back up

"Hmm, Ash!"

"Dark, ghost, and bug!"

"Very good!

"As in Ledyba being the Five Star Pokemon, what Pokemon is the Formidable Pokemon?"

Just like before, Ash and Gary raised their hands frantically.

"Ash!"

"Samurott!" He exclaimed.

"Great!"

Ash sat back down with a proud smile. Meanwhile Gary slumped back into his seat, slightly upset.

"Name the three starter Pokemon of Alola!"

Again, jumping with hands flailing.

"Popplio, Litten, and Rowlet!" Ash shouted without permission.

"Great yet again!"

Gary glared at the raven haired boy before sitting down again. He crossed his arms over his chest and angrily tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. Suddenly the lunch bell rang.

"Lunchtime!" Everyone cheered. Clemont grabbed the back of Ash's jacket with the Aipom arm and, along with the girls, Pikachu, and Gary, began the quest to the cafeteria.

"Hey wait! I'm not even running! Why are you picking me up?"

"So you don't start running." Clemont replied, and Serena and Misty began laughing.

"Gee..." Ash pouted before noticing Gary with a particularly sour look on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. Gary didn't reply, and kept walking silently.

"Gaaaary," still no reply.

"Well fine."

When everyone got something to eat, they sat at their usual table. The girls were chattering on about random things, from funny things on TV to dogs. Ash and Clemont talked about things like battling, and Clemont's recent victory in getting Clembot to let him in the gym. Meanwhile Gary stayed quiet, staring out a nearby window.

'Gramps completely ignored me and only paid attention to Ash!' He thought bitterly. 'This shouldn't bug me so much, but it does. I wish I could impress him. But I'd have to be a superhero for him to even glance in my direction.' The boy stood up, catching the attention of the others.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He lied and left the table. Everyone watched him leave, not knowing if he was okay.

"Should we follow him?" Misty asked. "He seems upset."

"I tried to ask if he was okay earlier, but he wouldn't say anything." Ash said.

"I'll see if he's okay." Serena volunteered, and left to find him. Once she exited the cafeteria, she saw nothing but an empty hallway. Tikki decided to fly out of her pocket and help look.

"Well if he is in the bathroom we can't follow him." the honey blonde remarked.

"I'll go look he won't see me!" Tikki suggested, and zoomed for the boy's bathroom.

"Tikki, wait!"

"I can't, if he is really upset he could be akumatized!" Tikki spoke before phasing through the bathroom door. Inside the bathroom. the kwami found no one. She zoomed out a moment later. "Not in there,"

"Good, because I wouldn't be able to help if he was..." Serena sighed in relief.

"Let's keep looking,"

"Alright," the two eventually found Gary standing outside the classroom door with a grouchy attitude. The door was locked during lunch so he couldn't go inside. Tikki hid inside Serena's pocket before the honey blonde spoke.

"Hey there, Gary, are you alright?" she asked. Gary turned to her, surprised.

"Oh hey there. Serena, right? I'm fine," the brunette replied unconvincingly.

"You don't seem fine. You've been upset since class."

"It's really nothing. I really shouldn't be upset. Thanks for checking on me." Gary flashed a grin. Serena smiled in reply.

"No worries, always happy to cheer people up!"

"Thanks again. Should we go back to the cafeteria?"

"That would be best, lunch doesn't end for another 20 minutes. It's better to eat rather than standing around." Serena remarked, and the two began walking back.

"So, you know Ash, right? Are you his girlfriend?" the brunette asked nonchalantly. The honey haired girl froze in place.

"W-what?!"

"You two seem close is all,"

"W-what do you mean? As long as you've been here, I haven't really even talked to Ash much!"

"Hm, you guys give off a lovey dovey kind of vibe, and you both have rings, and you're freaking out, so you must like him..." Gary smirked evilly. "I'm gonna have to set you two up!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ashy boy and... Serry berry! It's perfect for you guys!"

"Gary, I swear I will kill you!"

As the two neared the lunchroom, Gary began running inside.

"OH ASHY BOY! I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

"GARY!"

The rest of lunch was Gary constantly trying to mention the set up plan to Ash while Serena shushed him with a scream and a red face. Serena now understood why Ash was so horrified at Gary's arrival.

After lunch, classes started up again. Much to Serena's dismay, it was going very similar to the way it had before lunch. Ash getting called on to answer each question, while Gary soon gave up hope of ever getting noticed by his grandfather in class. The bell soon rang and Professor Oak made some parting words to his students.

"Great job today, everyone! Especially you, Ash!" Oak cheered before turning to Gary. "And Gary, be a little more interactive next time."

"What?" Gary questioned with a hint of anger. Everyone stopped and turned to him curiously. Drama like this never happened in class.

"I said to be a little more interactive next time."

"No, I heard you, what I mean is, I've been trying to interact all day! You just ignore me and call on Ash!"

"Oh no," Serena and Tikki, who was still in her pocket, said in unison.

"What are you talking about? I never saw you raise your hand"

"Oh of course, you didn't see me. You never see me!" Gary shouted, then ran out of the room. Everyone watching him leave with confused eyes.

"Oh no," Serena said again.

"Was I overshadowing him?" Ash wondered aloud. "I didn't mean to... I'll go apologize." he decided and ran after the boy.

"Gary!" he exclaimed. The boy turned to him angrily.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for overshadowing you. Tomorrow I won't raise my hand." Ash offered.

"No, it's not your fault, Ash. It's my gramps'. I'll get him to pay attention to me, no matter what I have to do!" Gary said and sprinted away. Ash tried to catch up but soon realized he couldn't help any more.

"Looks like it's time to transform" the boy said with sadness lacing his voice.

"We don't know for sure he's gonna be akumatized!" Plagg whined once he flew out of the trainer's pocket.

"Name a time someone got upset and didn't get akumatized."

"... Shut up... And get that smirk off your face!" the kwami snapped once Ash smirked confidently at his reply.

"Claws out!"

Meanwhile,

"Oh no," Serena repeated yet again. Everyone had finally left the classroom, leaving Serena standing alone, imagine what must be about to happen.

"Alright, time to transform!" Tikki cheered as she flew out of Serena's pocket. She was surprised to see such a sad look on the girl's face. "What's wrong, Serena? You deal with akumas all the time!"

"I know that, but I feel like I could've stopped it this time..." Serena muttered, suddenly seeming to find her shoes and the floor to be interesting to look at.

"Oh, Sere... Sometimes, bad things happen, and there's not much to do to help. Sometimes an akuma will possess someone, but you'll be there to save them!"

"You're right, Tikki," the honey haired girl sniffled and faced the kwami determinedly. "If I can't stop an attack from happening, I'll make sure it doesn't last long! Now, spots on!"

•~•~•

"If only I were someone worth noticing!" Gary exclaimed and hit his fist against the outer school wall. "If I were something like a superhero, then maybe he'd pay attention to me!"

From the sky, a little black butterfree came fluttering by. It flew into a tear-shaped necklace that hung around Gary's neck. The boy's face darkened and a butter free outline appeared over his eyes.

"Copycat, I am Papilusion. A superhero is great and all, but a supervillain is so much greater! I can and will make you noticed by your grandfather if you just give me the Miraculous stones in return." Papilusion said from her dark little space she for-some-reason had.

"I'll get you those stones, and I'll get everyone's attention doing so!" Gary shouted as he was covered in dark sludge until he emerged looking similar to a familiar hero everyone knew and loved. He emerged in a leather cat-suit, but he kept his own spiked brown hair rather than taking on the hairstyle of his lookalike.

"Me-ow" Copycat grinned and ran off to wreck some havoc.

•~•~•

Ladybug and Chat Noir met up coincidentally near Prism Tower, not even bothering to wonder why the other was there when the akuma hadn't done anything yet.

"Ladybug! I feel like an akuma is about to attack!" Chat warned.

"I do, too. We have to-" Before Ladybug could finish her sentence, she was struck with a blow to the side by a baton, sending her sprawling over.

"Stay alert..." She finished drowsily.

"M'lady!" Chat exclaimed, and was about to help her when he was hit from behind, making him fly forward. He landed perfectly on his feet, as cats always do, and got into a fighting position to fight whatever villain there was to face.

However, he wasn't expecting the villain to be himself. A moment of silence and confused cat ear twitches later, Chat spoke.

"Who on Earth are you?" he asked.

"I'm Chat Noir!" the villain replied. The black haired supercat looked him up and down.

Another awkward moment of silence.

"No you're not!"

"Yeah! I'm Chat Noir, and you're just a Copycat!"

"NO YOU AREN'T!" the real Chat yelled, becoming irritated.

"Oh for Arceus' sake!" Ladybug stood up and threw her yoyo at the Copycat. It wrapped around him, keeping him in place. Ladybug had watched the weird ordeal, and was a little irritated herself. "Now to find that akuma! Er, where would the akuma be?" she asked, looking at Chat.

"Probably in that necklace!" Chat pointed to the only original thing on the villain.

"Easy enough" Ladybug remarked and walked over to retrieve the necklace when Copycat suddenly broke free of his restraint and scratched her face.

"OW!"

"You really thought that would hold me? I wiggled loose when you weren't looking," Copycat used his baton and jumped onto a nearby roof. "You should pay more attention," he deadpanned and jumped off.

"Let's go after him!" Chat said and began to jump but was pulled down by the tail.

"Hold on, Kitty."

"But if we don't go after him, he'll get away!"

"What could he possibly do?" Ladybug deadpanned.

"If he really is a copycat, then he has my power! He could destroy anything! Who knows what he'll go after?"

"True, who do you think he'll go after? Use your cat instinct,"

"Okay, one, cats can't read minds, and two, he might go after the Professor!" Chat remarked.

"Sycamore? Oak? Rowan? Be more specific," Ladybug said, pretending that she didn't already know.

"Oak, I'm pretty sure that Copycat is his grandson,"

"Why would he go after his own family?!"

"I think it's partly my fault... But no time to wonder why now!" Chat exclaimed and batoned away, leaving Ladybug wondering how he possibly could've been at fault. She soon followed him, and eventually they found Professor Oak's house.

"Alright, we're here. What now?" Ladybug asked.

"Obviously, we go watch the professor!" Chat jumped through a conveniently open window and Ladybug followed.

"Professor!"

"Huh? Oh, Ladybug and Chat Noir! What are you doing here?" Oak asked.

"Professor, we think you might be in trouble! Copycat is coming after you!"

"Copycat? Who's that?"

"It's-" Ladybug was interrupted by the news channel breaking a program. It was all about Copycat himself. He had apparently caused a fuss near Prism Tower and the people were panicking.

"Hahaha! Can you see me now, Gramps?!" He laughed on the screen. What a yandere. Professor Oak stared at the TV in horror. He couldn't believe he had hurt his grandson so much.

"Gary? Is that him?" Oak wondered aloud.

"Yes, yes it is!" Copycat's voice rang from the open window. Everyone spun around in surprise. He was near Prism Tower, right?

"What the heck?" Ladybug exclaimed. She then grabbed the remote and pressed the fast forward button. It zoomed forward into the program. "This wasn't live?!"

"I suppose not..." Professor Oak replied guiltily.

"So, I finally got your attention, huh? Do I have to do all of this to even get you to bat an eye? Well, guess what? I can do so much more!" Copycat lunged forward to grab the professor, but luckily for him, the real cat intervened.

"Not so fast!" Chat said, and hit Copycat on the head with the baton. "You're gonna have to get past us if you want to get near him!"

"Tch, why keep me away from my own grandfather? That's quite cruel. It would paws cat-astrophic damage to me, don't you think?"

"Oh Arceus are you seriously gonna do this..." Ladybug groaned in annoyance. "Let's go, professor, before we die of the cheesiness..." she deadpanned and grabbed the professor to yoyo him to safety.

~Several minutes and bad cat puns later~

"YOU TWO ARE STILL DOING THIS?!" Ladybug exclaimed as she came back to the two cats arguing with each other... In cat puns.

"Your cat puns are a-mew-singly horrible!" Chat said.

"Paw-lease! At least my cat puns aren't so basic like yours!" Copycat retorted with a smirk.

"You have cat to be kitten me right meow!"

"C'mon, we're both cats with the power to destroy, why don't we just hiss and make up?" Copycat grinned while Chat hissed like an actual cat.

"Both of you are just dorks in leather!" Ladybug shouted in annoyance. While cat puns are dorkishly cute, she could only handle them in small doses.

"Harsh,"

"Whatever. The professor is safe now. Thanks for distracting him with the puns, Chat Noir!"

"Heh, yeah, I was meaning to distract him..." Chat laughed nervously as Ladybug continued.

"I'll give you a chance to give up your necklace, or we'll have to get it from you the hard way!"

"Darling, no one goes the easy way. Catch me if you can, Bugaboo!" Copycat teased and ran past her to jump out the window.

"Geez, does that cat suit make everyone this flirty?"

"No, he's just being him..."

"What, you know him?"

"Pfft, no! Um... Let's go!" Chat hastily jumped out the window after Copycat. Ladybug stood still for a moment, confused, before going through the window.

The two followed Copycat through the streets of Lumiose. Civilians everywhere started panicking for no reason, and Ladybug kept shouting things like "Everything's fine!" and "Remain calm!", attempting to keep them calm. Long story short, it didn't work.

Copycat led them to Prism Tower, where he began jumping to the top. Ladybug and Chat Noir followed close behind. Once at the top, Copycat conjured up a Cataclysm.

"What are you doing?!" Chat shouted.

"I'm going to destroy this entire tower!"

"What?! This doubles as a gym! There are people in there! You're going to hurt all of them!" Ladybug warned.

"And think of how many people will hear about it! People will hear my name and they won't be able to ignore it!" Copycat cheered. Holding his hand up high, he started counting down.

"Three..."

"Stop! Don't do this!" the honey blonde yelled and tried throwing her yoyo at him. He brought out his baton and spun it quickly to form something like a shield, causing the yoyo to get tangled around it. Unable to retract her yoyo, Ladybug couldn't do anything. Copycat swung his baton, along with the yoyo, to the side, causing it and Ladybug to be thrown off Prism Tower.

"Ladybug!" Chat exclaimed frantically. He jumped off the tower to catch her. The falling heroine was too panicked to use her yoyo properly, and she was thrown too far from the tower to grab onto anything. Chat managed to catch her and now they were both falling, but he was holding her tightly.

"Try using Lucky Charm!"

"I can't!"

"Just stay calm and use it!" Chat exclaimed.

"Okay! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shrieked and attempted the usual motion. Thankfully, it worked. Chat extended his baton to catch them before they could hit the ground. Once they were safely balanced on the baton, with Ladybug having to sit in Chat's lap, the product of the Lucky Charm fell into her hands.

"A frisbee?"

"Isn't that a game for dogs?"

"One!" They could both hear Copycat shout on the top of the tower, laughing wickedly. In a panic, Ladybug threw the frisbee up, praying that Lucky Charm would give her... Luck.

Copycat swung his hand down to destroy the tower, but a Ledian patterned magic plastic disc got in the way. His Cataclysm destroyed the frisbee instead of the tower.

"Oh thank Arceus!" Ladybug sighed in relief.

"What?!" Copycat exclaimed. "You think that will stop me?! Cataclysm!" he tried to summon the power again, but it wouldn't come to him. "W-what?"

"Hey, Copycat! You shouldn't have ignored the rules! You can only use Cataclysm once!" Chat informed him as he moved himself and Ladybug to the top of the tower.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope!" Chat escorted Ladybug onto the tower like the gentlecat he was and strut over to Copycat. The villain growled as the Raven haired hero chuckled. "You're not a threat to me!" He chimed and pat his head before ripping off the necklace. Dropping the charm on the necklace, he smashed it with his foot to release the akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug cheered and flung her yoyo at the black Butterfree. She caught it and brought it back to release it. It flew back into the air as a normal Butterfree.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she tossed her yoyo up and brought everything's back to normal, including Gary.

"W-where am I?" He asked in confusion. "Why am I on top of Prism Tower?!"

"Calm down, everything is fine now." Chat said, handing Gary his necklace.

"Uh, thanks... Wait, are you..?"

"Yep, I'm Chat Noir! Nice to meetcha! Let's get you down from here!"

After bringing Gary down to the ground, Chat went back to the top of the tower, where Ladybug still stood.

"What are you waiting for up here?" he asked. Ladybug shrugged.

"Nothing, really. Just enjoying the view."

"It's nice up here, huh?" Chat sat down on the edge of the platform. Ladybug sat next to him.

"Yeah, you can see all of Lumiose from up here. It's pretty."

"Yeah... But not as pretty as you!" the cat flirted. Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully.

"That was so cheesy... But thanks anyway."

After a moment of silence, Chat spoke up nervously.

"Um, remember earlier when I said I didn't know Copycat? Well actually I do. He's a friend of mine..."

"Oh really? Thats nice... Do you know why he was akumatized?"

"Hmm... I kinda feel like it might be partially my fault."

"How so?"

"Well, m-maybe first I should tell you, uh..." Chat was having a hard time speaking, until he finally mustered just enough courage. "Ladybug, my name is-" The boy was cut off by a beeping noise.

"Oh, w-wasn't that a convenient time for that to go off..." Ladybug stammered. "U-uh, I gotta go, s-see ya!" she threw her yoyo in a general direction and swung away.

"...Ash. My name is Ash..." Chat finished with seemingly no audience. He batoned away to go home, leaving the tower behind. He wasn't aware that he did in fact have an audience.

"What the..." Clemont, who had come out to see what was happening, blinked a few times, confused. He wasn't sure if he had heard that right.

"Is Ash Chat Noir?!" he whisper-yelled. He stepped down the ladder along the tower and went back into his lab inside, deciding to keep his suspicion to himself for now.

Meanwhile, Ladybug had just managed to get to her house before she detransformed. Tikki zoomed out of her Miraculous with an excited face.

"Serena! Do you get what just happened?! He was going to tell you who he is!" she squealed.

"I know, I know!" Serena replied. "I-I thought we couldn't tell each other!"

"It's not really too much of a problem if it's just you two who know, it's only bad if everyone knows."

"Why?"

"The usual stuff, people swarming you, villains targeting your loved ones, all that." Tikki said. "He must really care about you if he's willing to show himself so soon!"

"I-I'm flattered, Tikki, but..." Serena trailed off. "I'm not ready to know. What if I see him? What if I know him? And I'm not ready to show myself, too."

"Oh, Serena..." Tikki giggled and nuzzled her cheek. "That's alright. You have a right to not know. I'm sure he understands why you ran away. You were about to detransform, and it was kinda sudden. Don't worry about it."

"Okay... I do kind of wonder now if we know each other in real life."

"Well, you have a hint! He knows Gary, so that narrows it down."

"The only boys I know that know Gary are Ash and Clemont, but they're nothing like Chat Noir." Serena dismissed the idea of her friends possibly being the cat hero.

"True," Tikki replied, pretending not to know the truth. "Let's take a nap, I'm tired for some reason."

"Same here," the honey blonde giggled, and she walked to her bed and flopped onto it. "You'd think falling off of Prism Tower would wake you up, but I'm really just tired."

"Well then, nap time!"

~The next day~

"Geez, I went insane yesterday..." Gary mumbled as he watched yesterday's news.

"Eh, join the club." Misty replied.

"Have fun at the monthly meetings." Clemont added.

"Wow, okay. Anyways... I apologized to my Gramps for going all crazy. He apologized for ignoring me. That's done and over with. I don't need to join your monthly meeting club."

"Gary... It's actually mandatory. The mayor makes us all go to emotion control classes every month."

"You're kidding, right?!" Gary shrieked in disbelief.

"Don't you mean, kitten?" Ash joked, winking and pointing fingers guns in an attempt to be funny.

"No. Just no." Gary deadpanned.

"Too soon?"

"Too much." Serena replied. "Let's go get some breakfast. They're serving the good breakfast pizza today!"

"Aw, yes!" Ash exclaimed, about to run for the pizza.

"Oh no you don't, kitty." Clemont said as the Aipom arm lifted Ash into the air. The boy pouted before realizing what he said.

"Wait, kitty? What does that mean?"

"I'll explain later." Clemont smiled and walked to breakfast with Ash in tow.

"Wait for me!" Serena laughed and went after them.

"Shall we go eat, my lady?" Gary joked, offering his hand to Misty.

"Wow, still trying to be like that flirty cat, huh?" Misty raised a brow with a tiny smirk.

"Maybe so. Maybe I'm actually flirting. You'll have to find out!" he grinned. Misty shoved him playfully with a laugh.

"Shut up, you dork!"

And so, the gang all went to breakfast, ready to start the day, knowing it would be better than the day before.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: I feel so evil xD I'm sorry everyone. I put cat puns, flirtation, almost reveal, and reveal in one chapter. You guys need a break lol Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. I plan for there to be more fanservice XD hint, the villain's name is Matchmaker, have fun thinking of what could happen. Forgive me for any typos, let's hope they aren't too bad.**

 **Also, of the four pairs in the love square, which is your favorite? It affects the fanservice lol.**

 **Nya~!**

 **~Hannah-chan**

 **(It's been a while since I've done that xD)**


	6. Matchmaker

**Hoi everyone! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Liz The Sweet Writer- Heheh, thanks for liking it. Well here's the next chapter :)**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r- Someone wants all the ships XD**

 **Matt: Thanks for being happy lol. I don't really know what Pokemon the peacock Miraculous will be based on. Maybe Altaria or the purple Oricorio. I do know who it is though. Hint, she's a recent addition to the Pokemon universe.**

 **jdkeller2000: I never really left the story lol. I'm just lazy and busy with school. However, as I'm currently replying, I'm at lunch on the first finals day, I'll be free soon!**

 **Lover of Emotions: Thanks :)**

 **Forgive me for any typos.**

"Serena! I'm so proud of you!" Grace exclaimed as she hugged her daughter . Recently, Serena had auditioned for a new club at her school for professional performers. A girl named Aria was the head of the club, and she needed great performers for competitions. Serena had gotten a letter saying she made the cut.

"I'm so proud of myself! I didn't think I would actually get in! Aria said I was amazing!" the girl grinned and pulled away from her mother.

"Oh! We can go dress shopping together, it's gonna be great! You can even invite Misty!"

"Sounds great! I'm gonna go tell the Pokemon the good news!" Serena ran upstairs and burst into her room, startling Tikki, Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon.

"Guess what guys? We made the audition! I couldn't have done it without you!" The Pokemon and Tikki all jumped around excitedly at the news. However, Tikki soon realized a problem.

"Wait, Serena, if you're in this club, you'll have to dedicate a lot of time to it. I'm not sure if you'd be able to balance school, performing, and Ladybug all at once!" the kwami remarked, flying to the girl.

"I'm sure I can handle it. Maybe I'll be a little late to things, but I think I can keep everything under control!" Serena smiled confidently and danced joyfully with her pokemon. Tikki sighed but eventually joined in the fun.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Downstairs, Misty, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Gary were at the door. Grace pointed them to Serena's room and they went up curiously. Tikki hid under Serena's bed when everyone came in.

"Hey Serena!" Bonnie greeted her with a tackle. She clung onto her leg and grinned. "What's the good news?"

"Yeah, you called me all excited then didn't tell me what happened." Misty laughed, sitting down. "I figured I'd call the others."

"So, what happened?" Ash asked.

"I got accepted into the professional performers club!" Serena announced proudly, holding out her arms in all her glory.

"Seriously?! That's great! I heard that club is extremely exclusive!" Gary replied in shock. "Lots of talented people I know texted saying they didn't get in."

"Good job, Serena!" Clemont smiled.

"I didn't know you were a performer, you gotta let us watch you practice!" Ash said excitedly.

"Thanks, everyone!" Serena played with her hair, suddenly shy about all the attention. "They let people watch our practices, so you guys should come watch then!"

"I wanna watch!" Bonnie piped up on Serena's leg. "Maybe I can find a bunch of nice girls to take care of Clemont!"

"De dene!" Dedenne squeaked cheerfully.

"Bonnie, no!" Clemont sighed in annoyance. "I've told you a million times to stop doing that!"

"But-"

"No buts, Bonnie. If you do anything like that at Serena's practice, then you're in big trouble!"

"Okay..." Bonnie looked down, almost ready to cry until Ash intervened. He stood on a knee and tilted her chin back up.

"Cheer up, Bonnie! You can just imagine shipping everyone!" he said with a sweet smile.

"Hmm... Okay!" Bonnie grinned and was back to being herself. Ash stood up again, ending up really close to Serena since Bonnie was still clinging to her leg.

"Pikachu and I will be rooting for you during your practice, even if it's not needed, so prepare for that!"

"Pika!"

"Okay!" Serena lightly blushed from the close proximity, but she was too happy about her acceptance to be too distracted by it.

~a couple weeks later~

With no recent akuma attacks, Serena was able to make it to all her meetings early and even do extra practice at home. Tikki was impressed but still had doubts that Serena would be able to handle it once akumas started coming again.

Serena noticed the gang walking onto the bleachers while Aria was talking about an upcoming competition. She smiled and waved before listening to Aria again. She mentioned that the theme of the contest was magic, so they'd have to create a routine based on that. She also announced that a couple solo routines would be given if any of the girls could prove themselves in the next few meetings.

"Wow, everyone here is so pretty!" Bonnie said in awe, imagining all the people she could ship with her brother.

"Yeah, I wonder if beauty was one of the requirements..." Misty deadpanned, wondering if she should be mad about it.

"Ah, well then no wonder Serena got in!" Ash said nonchalantly. Everyone stared at him until he realized what he said. "U-uh... I m-mean Serena is pretty- I- ugh, shut up it's supposed to be a compliment!"

"Pikachu pi pi chu, pika pi," Pikachu squeaked mischievously. (Translation: Don't deny it, Ash)

 _'This is why I ship it...'_ Gary thought with a smirk, causing Ash to be even more flustered.

"Whatever you're thinking stop thinking it!"

"Too late!"

"Kid, just admit you think she's cute," Plagg whispered from inside Ash's jacket, leading to Ash hitting his side to hit him. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Ash, what the heck?"

"Heh..." the boy laughed nervously before directing his attention back to the field. Clemont kept a suspicious look for a moment before looking back at the practice.

Everyone watched as the performers did basic moves with their Pokemon. Serena was using Sylveon and Braixen for the whole magic effect. She let Pancham play by allowing it to jump through fire loops while Sylveon gave them a nice shimmer.

"Woo! Serena is awesome!" Bonnie yelled, flailing her arms excitedly, and Dedenne cheered with her. Clemont immediately pulled her down.

"Bonnie! Where are your manners?" he scolded. The little girl pouted and watched the practice gloomily as her partner Pokemon decided to hide in her bag.

"Maybe support Sere a little more quietly," Ash said in an attempt to lift her mood. Bonnie looked back at him with her big blue eyes and eventually smiled.

"Okay!"

Once the girls got a break from practice, Serena walked to the bleachers to meet with everyone. Bonnie clung to her leg again.

"Ta-da! So, what did ya think?" she asked, blushing a little.

"That was so cool!" Misty cheered.

"I wish it would've lasted longer!" Ash added, and Pikachu gave a squeak of agreement on his shoulder.

"I liked how Sylveon and Braixen worked together, and how Pancham had fun jumping through the fire rings. These shows are about fun just as much as they are about skill!" Clemont remarked, bringing in a deeper point of view.

"It was pretty," Gary stated simply. "I don't really have a whole speech about performing," he shrugged and looked at Clemont.

"It was only a few sentences!"

"Same difference,"

"I think it was beautiful!" Bonnie piped up excitedly. "It was so sparkly!"

"Aw, thanks guys! I'll have to be back on the field in like 15 minutes so you can stay if you want!" Serena's whole face was now a light shade of pink. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I wanna come everyday!" the young blonde replied.

"I don't think we can come everyday," Clemont sweatdropped and held his hands up.

"Aw..."

The group laughed for a moment and walked to the bleachers. Serena decided to groom her pokemon a little to keep them looking their best. They passed a few other team members, including a girl named Korrina, who had come to support the team. Bonnie's eyes immediately lit up at the girl's beauty.

"You're so pretty!" she exclaimed, going in front of her and getting on one knee.

"Bonnie!" Clemont yelled, trying to stop her.

"You're a keeper! Will you take care of my brother?" the girl finished, causing Clemont to explode into a blushing mess while his Aipom arm grabbed Bonnie and lifted her away. Korrina stared in surprise, speechless.

"I'm sorry!" the boy cried in embarrassment. He ran off with Bonnie in tow. He ran until he was out of breath, which really wasn't far, and let her go.

"What was that for?!" Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms.

"I told you not to do that here, Bonnie! I've told you hundreds of times to stop doing that!" Clemont replied angrily. "That's not even an exaggeration!"

"I'm just trying to match you with a good wife!" the little girl argued.

"I'm too young for that, Bonnie!"

"Love knows no age!"

"I'm not gonna love someone just because you pick them for me!"

"Well you should!"

"You're not exactly a good matchmaker!" Clemont yelled. Suddenly hurt, Bonnie pouted, and her shoulders drooped. She dropped her gaze to the grass.

"I just wanna make people happy..."

"That's not gonna happen by calling every girl that walks by a keeper!"

Letting her emotions flow, the little girl started crying. She didn't like being yelled at by her brother. She really just wanted to make sure he'd be okay when he got older. She thought he would need someone.

"B-Bonnie, don't be like that..." the boy started. Not only did he feel bad for making her cry, but her sadness could lead to something horrible.

"Leave me alone!" Bonnie cried and ran away. Clemont chased after her until she ran into the school building and into the girl's bathroom. He was too embarrassed to follow her in there.

"Bonnie! I'm sorry! Don't cry over it!" he called to her, but his only response was more sobbing. "Er, I have to go get the girls..." Clemont rushed off back to the field.

'If Bonnie gets so upset over this, she could get akumatized... I didn't think I would hurt her so much. I'll have to tell Ash, so he can be prepared.' he thought as he walked outside. 'but is he really Chat Noir? It could be a different Ash...'

Clemont thought back to the time when he had been akumatized. From news reports, he'd seen Chat talk to him using his real name. How could he have known it? Also, when the whole battle was over, he had dropped his glasses. Chat looked exactly like Ash in his blurred vision. Thinking about it now, Chat and Ash do sound similar...

Clemont reached the others and informed them of what happened. Serena and Misty agreed to go talk to her to calm her down. The two left and the boys were alone together.

"Hope Bonnie doesn't end up like I did," Gary remarked, not too fondly remembering his akuma experience.

"Me too... Geez, it's like everyone in this group is getting akumatized one by one." Ash frowned, looking down guiltily.

"H-hey! Bonnie will be fine! She won't be like that! She won't turn evil and it's not gonna be my fault!" Clemont exclaimed angrily, balling his fists.

"Okay, okay. But still. Half the people in our group have been akumatized. It's like some sort of outside force is too lazy to think of anyone else to be a victim." Ash explained.

"What like some amateur fanfic author is writing us and making our experiences into a story? Get real, Ashy-boy!"

"Shut up, Gary."

"Um, by the way, Ash. About akumas, c-can I speak with you? We need to talk." Clemont stammered nervously.

"We... N-need to talk?" The raven haired boy repeated, suddenly anxious. "About akumas?"

"Well, something related to akumas. I guess you could say we're having a... Chat..."

"Oh... O-okay..." Ash replied. ' _CRAP CRAP ABORT SHIZ FRICK HELP HE KNOWS HE KNOWS EVERYTHING!'_

"Ooo, a chat? I want in!" Gary snickered.

"It doesn't concern you!"

"Everything concerns me," the brunette winked and the others rolled their eyes. Soon, the girls came back panicked.

"Guys! We can't find Bonnie in there!"

"What?!"

~•~•~•~

Inside a locked stall, Bonnie hugged her knees on the bathroom floor. She so bed uncontrollably while wailing about how she thought her brother hated her. She had thrown her bag into some corner, forgetting Dedenne was inside.

"I just want him to be happy!" she whined and tucked her head between her knees.

Hearing the cries, Papilusion grinned evilly and did her blackening Butterfree routine. Now an akuma, the Butterfree fluttered away to it's target, leaving Papilusion to monologue as much as she wanted.

"Children are always so emotional, they make perfect villains! She'll be so determined to get what she wants, she'd do anything, including getting me those Miraculous stones!" She continued monologing the usual villain stuff, "victory is mine!", "Mwahahaha!", "Nyeh heh heh!" All that.

The akuma found its way into the big oval pin on Bonnie's head, and the young girl's face darkened. A purple outline of a Butterfree lined her face.

" _Hello there, little one! I am Papilusion and you are now Matchmaker! You can make anyone fall in love in an instant. You can have these powers for as long as you want, as long as you get me the Miraculous stones."_

"Then I can get my brother to fall in love?"

 _"Of course,"_

"Then I am Matchmaker!" Bonnie cheered and was enveloped in a black sludge until she emerged as a villain. Her oval pin had become a heart, and she had devil wings and a tail. She wore some sort of black spandex over her entire body, with a big pink heart over her torso. Her skirt flared out into pink and purple layers, and she wore purple flats. Her face was painted with long eyelashes and heart cheeks. Her lipstick was a pink heart.

"Time to matchmake!" She flew out of the bathroom, ready to fight. She saw Misty and Serena enter the bathroom and decided to follow them around.

~•~•~•~

"Okay everyone! Back to practice!" Aria shouted. Serena looked back at the leader, worried.

"Here, we found her bag and Dedenne. They were in the corner." Serena handed Clemont Bonnie's bag and partner Pokemon. "I'm gonna talk to Aria and see if she'll let me look for her."

"No, just continue your practice. I-it's my fault she ran off, I'll look for her." Clemont looked down in guilt and started to walk back to the school building when he noticed a flash of black, pink, and purple in the sky. "What on Earth?"

"Agape!"

Suddenly he was hit with some sort of magic energy, and he blinked a few times in surprise. He didn't feel any pain...

"Clemont, are you okay?" Gary asked.

"I'm... Fine..." Clemont looked up, and everyone immediately noticed the pink hue in his eyes.

"Um, Clem..."

"Wha-at..." Clemont trailed off when he noticed Korrina on the bleachers. In a trance, he walked over to her.

"Oh, hi there! Uh, about earlier, I thought-" Korrina was interrupted when Clemont suddenly hugged her and murmuring a bunch of lovey dovey stuff that would make a 3rd grader vomit.

"W-what are you doing?!" Korrina blushed furiously until she was hit with a magical energy like the blonde boy. Her eyes tinted pink and she reciprocated the hug.

"What's going on?!" Everyone shrieked and looked up to see akumatized Bonnie flying in the sky. Everyone noticed the demonic features before anything else.

"Oh my Arceus! It's a demon!" Dawn, a professional performer, screamed. Everyone immediately started panicking and running around frantically. Matchmaker laughed wickedly and started to shoot magic powder at people just for fun while yelling things like 'philia' and 'agape'.

"Let's get out of here!" Ash exclaimed, and immediately grabbed Serena's hand without thought and started to run to safety.

"Let's go," Misty grabbed Gary's hand and ran behind Ash and Serena. They ran back into the school and found a safe place in the janitor closet.

"Geez, for a place full of cleaning supplies it sure is dirty in here..." Gary complained as the stench hit his nose.

"Pika..." Pikachu, somehow on Gary's head, agreed.

"It's safe from Bonnie for now." Ash replied, carefully watching the window. He stared at it like an attentive cat.

"That's a sentence I never thought I'd hear..." Misty mumbled sarcastically.

"We can't stay in here forever. I have an idea. I can go find Ladybug and Chat Noir and get them to help us out. They're sure to be near the villain." Serena suggested. Truthfully she was just gonna transform herself, but her friends didn't need to know that.

"I'll look, too!" Ash offered.

"Nuh-uh! Last time you both went out, we found Serena almost freezing to death in the snow!" Misty argued and clung to Serena's arm.

"Misty, that was during a blizzard, it's Spring now."

"That doesn't mean you aren't in danger!"

"All she's doing is making people fall in love, there's no harm there." Serena assured her.

"Obviously you've never been in a relationship before." Gary deadpanned.

"Well no I haven't Gary, thank you for pointing that out!" The honey blonde hissed.

"Wait, you've never been in a relationship before?" Ash asked, curiosity rising.

"Who cares?!" Misty whisper yelled, trying to be quiet in case Matchmaker was nearby. "The point is, Serena isn't going out there!"

"Okay then, I'll go!" Ash said and left without another word. Pikachu obviously protested but was kept from going after him. Ash ran down the hall, out of earshot of the closet and brought out Plagg.

"So, maybe Ladybug will get hit with that stuff and she'll fall head over heels in love with you!" Plagg teased.

"I prefer real love, now claws out!"

Ash then transformed into Chat Noir, and immediately tried to call Ladybug. Not getting an answer, he concluded she hadn't transformed yet. He paced around anxiously, wondering how he could stop Matchmaker without Ladybug's help. Even if he was able to free the akuma, he couldn't capture it, and Plagg has told him before that a free akuma is bad news. He shook off his worries and decided that saving his friends was more important.

Running to the janitors closet, Chat opened it to find Misty, Gary, Serena, and Pikachu shocked by the sudden entry. They were almost afraid Matchmaker had found them.

"Alright, let's get you guys out of here. I can't get you guys to safety, but I can stall the love demon long enough for you guys to run away." he explained.

"Where's Ash?" Serena asked worriedly.

"He's, uh... Looking for Ladybug probably. I told him to run away but he's so determined. He's great, isn't he?"

"He's stupid for leaving this closet!" Misty yelled and stormed out.

"Uh... Okay then!" Chat flattened his ears, nervous from her sudden anger. "I'll go with you guys outside, then you guys run and I'll go to the field and keep her from following you."

"You go with them, I'm looking for Ash!" Serena said, and began to walk back to the field, until Chat grabbed her hand.

"No! It's not worth it. He's fine. Worry about your own safety!"

"I'm not just gonna leave if I'm not sure that he's safe!"

"Trust me, he's okay!"

"Why should I believe you!"

"Ugh! Okay, I'll go out and help you find your friend, but we have to get them to safety first!" Chat never realized how annoying it could be for someone to care about him.

"Okay,"

The group all left outside, and Misty and Gary began to run off until Matchmaker's laugh made everyone freeze.

"Don't think you're getting away from little ol' me! Just let Matchmaker make you happy!" Matchmaker giggled and threw her magic at Misty. It almost hit her until Chat knocked it away with his baton.

"Leave them alone! And you guys get out of here!" he exclaimed. They nodded and ran away. Serena ran to a corner to transform, but she realized that Tikki had decided to stay in her bag so she wouldn't be bumped around during practice.

"Well crap..." Serena muttered and watched as Matchmaker and Chat Noir battled. Eventually, Matchmaker stopped for a moment to monologue.

"You know, there are many types of love. There's philia for friendship, agape for unconditional love, storge for family, and of course everyone's favorite, eros."

"...Why do you know this?! You're 8 years old!" Chat retorted, slightly angry that a child knew more about love than him.

"C'mon, everyone knows agape and eros at least! I just happened to learn the other two!" Matchmaker laughed. Serena rolled her eyes at the banter.

"Whatever."

"Hmph! Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go fill the world with love!" Matchmaker grinned and flew away.

"Get back here-" the hero began, starting to chase her on his baton.

"Chat!" Serena yelled, knocking him onto the ground. He looked at her, surprised.

"You didn't run away?"

"I told you, I need to find my friend. Plus, my bag and Pokemon are still out in the field."

"Well, it's not dangerous anymore, but I'll go with you just in case she decides to come back."

"Okay,"

The two walked back to the performing field, where people acted sickeningly lovey-dovey. Serena got her bag and returned her Pokemon, who were high on a friendly love. She thanked her Pokemon for doing what they could and peeked inside her bag. Tikki almost flew out until she heard Chat's voice.

"Did you get everything?"

"Uh, yeah!" Serena quickly closed her bag, leaving the kwami inside. She turned to the masked superhero and smiled, holding it up. "Um, I think I can handle myself from here, thanks for helping, though!"

"No way, you're a helpless princess right now, you shouldn't be on your own!"

"Excuse me?" the girl raised a brow at the remark.

"I-I mean-" Chat's ears flattened, frightened by her change in tone. "I-I just don't want you getting targeted outside. I'll get you home and I can handle the Matchmaker from there."

"But I'm sure Ladybug is wondering where you are. What would she think if you stalled helping her to help a random girl?"

"I wouldn't call you random, but- wait, where is Ladybug? She usually shows up to the scene around the same time I do..." the boy looked around curiously as Serena had a small panic attack.

"I-I bet she's following Matchmaker! You should find her! Who cares about me!"

"But-"

"JUST GO SOMEWHERE!" Serena suddenly yelled. Chat's hair puffed out a little like a scared cat and he nodded quickly.

"Okay! Okay! Uh, bye then, Princess" he said and walked away slowly, shoulders hunched and tail between his legs. The honey haired girl watched him for a moment before suddenly feeling guilty.

"Wait-"

Chat's ears perked up as he turned to her. Serena sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes before focusing on him.

"Okay, I guess being escorted home by a superhero beats walking." She deadpanned. Chat grinned and ran over to her. "Just don't drop me,"

"Don't worry, Princess!" he smiled and picked her up before jumping away with her in his arms. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and Serena found she quite enjoyed the feeling of getting to be carried by a superhero, even if that superhero could be annoying at times. She felt like the one female character that got to go on a bunch of adventures as the main hero's love interest.

 _'Wait,'_ she suddenly thought. _'AM I A LOVE INTEREST?!_ ' With the thought in her head, she thought about how Chat acted like this sometimes with her as Ladybug, but he didn't really act like that with other people Also, to her knowledge, he barely knew her as Serena, yet he was acting kind of lovey dovey...

"Um, hey Chat, can you stop for a second?" she asked. Chat was surprised for a moment but stopped on the top of a hotel and set her down. Serena turned to look at his eyes and her suspicions were confirmed. His usually bright amber and gold eyes were tinted pink.

"You got hit with Matchmaker's magic!" she exclaimed. Chat Noir tilted his head in confusion, remembering that he had blocked every attack.

"But I knocked all of it away."

"Maybe some of it stayed behind in the air and got to you..." Serena mumbled. "No wonder you were so concerned about me after that confrontation. I mean, before, you wanted me to just run away and go off on my own."

"But I don't feel any different,"

"Maybe because the magic wasn't direct..."

"It's not hurting me or you, so we should just keep going. If we stay in the same place-" Chat was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Look who I found!" Matchmaker giggled as she floated above the ground behind them.

"-then Matchmaker can find us..."

"Fufufu! You two are just sitting ducks up here! I guess you two make a cute enough couple! I should test out one of my magics on you! I haven't used it yet..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Eros, of course!"

"Oh Arceus..." both Serena and Chat deadpanned. Chat stepped forward and brought out his baton to fight.

"Eros!" Matchmaker yelled and fired red magic ahead. The boy twirled his baton to deflect it and any residue it could leave in the air.

"Serena! You need to get out of here!"

"How? I can't just jump off the roof!"

"There's a roof entrance over there!" Serena turned to see a door leading inside. She started running to it.

"You aren't getting away! You guys are gonna love each other!" Matchmaker started throwing a tantrum. "Eros!" she shot the red magic at Serena, who was out in the open.

"No!" Chat lunged forward and pushed Serena toward the door and away from the magic. Unfortunately, he got a direct hit from the magic.

He fell onto the ground and blinked in confusion for a moment as Serena quickly ran into the building, locking the door to the outside. When Chat shook his head quickly in a way to clear out the haze in his mind, he opened his eyes to see Matchmaker going into a crazy fit.

"She ran away! How dare she!" she whined. "You! Go after her! You're supposed to be in love with her now!"

"I... I have no clue what just happened, I don't feel any different."

"What?!"

"I said I don't feel any different!"

"That doesn't make any sense! You were just under Agape, and that worked a little!"

"Well Eros didn't, so HA!" Chat laughed and walked closer to Matchmaker without fear. "Now where's that akuma?"

Meanwhile, Serena had her back pressed against the door, blushing furiously. What would've happened if she stayed out there?!

"Serena! You're squishing me!" a muffled squeak came from her bag, which was between her and the door. Serena moved a little and unzipped her bag so Tikki could fly out.

"Sorry, Tikki!"

"Don't worry about me, we gotta go help Chat Noir!"

"Right! Tikki, spots on!" Serena exclaimed and transformed. Once she was Ladybug, she poked her head out the door and saw Matchmaker running away from Chat, who was trying to get the heart pin on her head. Knowing they were distracted, Ladybug slipped outside.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing?" she asked. The boy turned to her suddenly and paused for a moment before his eyes took on a red hue. "Um, Chat?"

"My lady!" Chat ran up to her and tackled her out of nowhere. Ladybug moved so she could sit up, but the feline was still clinging onto her like she was his life force.

"You don't usually greet me like this! Why were you chasing Matchmaker?"

"I dunno, but you're here, m'lady, so I'm happy!" Chat sat up and then, to everyone's surprise, kissed Ladybug.

The honey haired heroine's eyes widened in surprise when she felt his lips against her own. He held his hand to the back of her head to keep her in place, and opened his mouth to lick her lips. This must be Eros.

Not liking the random kiss, Ladybug pushed Chat off of her rather roughly. She threw the cat across the rooftop, not really appreciating his love.

"WHAT THE HELL CHAT?!"

"Yeah, what on Earth! You're supposed to fall in love with Serena, not Ladybug!" Matchmaker yelled, angry her magic wasn't acting right.

"M'lady, don't you love me?" Chat asked slightly monotonously, standing up. "I love you, Ladybug!"

"You sound drunk, Chat,"

"I'm not drunk~"

"Oh my Arceus." Ladybug sighed and turned to Matchmaker. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing for you! My magic was supposed to make him fall in love with Serena, not you! You aren't Serena!" Matchmaker stuck out her tongue like a little kid.

Ladybug thought for a moment before realizing what was happening. Apparently, love didn't stop at magical disguises. He was in love with Serena all right.

"I get it, your magic doesn't work until someone sees who they're supposed to be affectionate toward!"

"But you're not-"

"Shhh, enough from you. You made Chat Noir act like-" Ladybug was interrupted by Chat wrapping his arms around her and leaned on her from behind. "Like that,"

"Whatever! I'm gonna go use my power on other people!"

 _"Matchmaker! You're supposed to get the Miraculouses!"_ Papilusion's voice echoed in the young villains head, giving her a headache. "But first, give me your Miraculous! Then maybe I'll turn him back to normal!"

"...I highly doubt you even know how to do that!" Ladybug said, getting an idea.

"What?! Yes I can!"

"Oh really? Prove it!" she motioned to Chat, who was trying to nibble on her neck. "Turn him back to normal!" she challenged. ' _Please!'_

"Fine!" Matchmaker huffed. "Reverse!" she threw white magic at Chat Noir, and he snapped back to normal. His eyes returned to their normal color.

"Uh..." Chat immediately noticed the compromising position he and Ladybug were in. "What's happening?"

"No time for explaining! Now why were you chasing Matchmaker earlier?"

"Huh? Oh! I think the akuma is in that pin! It's the only thing on her besides clothing,"

"Gotcha! Now get off of me," Ladybug deadpanned. Chat was still leaning on her and still had his arms around her. He quickly moved away.

"Hey, wait! I changed him back, now getting give me your Miraculous!" Matchmaker exclaimed angrily.

"I never said I'd give it to you, plus, you were just proving that you could turn him back. Now, Lucky Charm!" The spotted heroine threw her yoyo in the air, and it spun before producing a pair of gloves.

"What do I do with these?"

"Maybe if you can get them on her hands, she won't be able to use her power?" Chat suggested.

"Good idea!"

"Wait, seriously?" the cat hero looked up in surprise.

"Yup!" Ladybug threw the gloves to Matchmaker. She caught them and looked at them in confusion. No one knew what was going on, except a certain bug.

"I have a challenge for you. See if you can do that Eros thing with gloves on! I bet you can't!" she teased, taking advantage of the competitive drive of a child. She knew even the real Bonnie took on any challenge involving love.

"There's no way she's gonna fall for-"

"Challenge accepted!" Matchmaker immediately put on the gloves. Ladybug looked at Chat and smirked.

"You were saying? Now, get your Cataclysm ready," she said. Chat smiled and activated his powers.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted as black energy surrounded his hand.

"Great!" Ladybug exclaimed, then threw her yoyo to wrap around Matchmaker.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! I'll shoot you!" the villain yelled, referring to her magic. She tried firing it from her hands, but the gloves kept her from doing anything. Yes, like Frozen.

Ladybug retracted the string, pulling Matchmaker to her. The little girl protested as she took the heart pin from her hair. The heroine tossed it to Chat Noir.

"Catch, kitty!"

Chat easily caught the pin, immediately destroying it. It turned to ashes in his hand, and a little black Butterfree started flying away.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, akuma!" Ladybug said, opening her yoyo and catching it. The yoyo closed around the creature, but when it opened, it flew away, returning to the size and color of a normal Butterfree. She took the gloves off of Matchmaker and threw them to the sky.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she exclaimed as pink magic flew everywhere, turning everyone back to normal, including Matchmaker and her pin.

"Wha?" Bonnie looked around in confusion, not knowing what happened.

"Good job!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison with a fist bump.

"Oh my gosh! Ladybug and Chat Noir!" the little girl shouted excitedly. "I love you guys!"

"Aw, thanks Bonnie!" Ladybug smiled and walked over to her.

"Wow! You even know my name!"

"Of course we do!" Chat Noir added.

"We'll call your brother so he can come get you. We have to leave before we transform."

"My brother? B-but he's mad at me..."

"I'm sure he's worried about you now,"

"Really?"

"Of course,"

After calling Clemont, Ladybug instructed Bonnie to go I did to the lobby and wait for him which she did, leaving the two heroes alone.

"We better get going, we're about to change back!" Chat warned.

"Yeah, but before you go..." the spotted hero inched closer to him sneakily.

"What?"

"Revenge." She stated simply and pulled him in for a surprise kiss. Chat's eyes widened at the sudden act. Ladybug pulled away quickly with a smirk.

"It's not nice to just randomly kiss people, huh?" she asked with a light blush before yoyoing away. Chat Noir was left as a blushing and confused mess.

•~•~•

"Geez, yesterday was so weird!" Misty remarked, sipping on an orange juice for breakfast.

"Try actually getting hit with the spell! When I snapped out of it I was so embarrassed!" Clemont blushed and covered his face.

"Yeah, but then Korrina asked you out, so it's a win!" Gary grinned, making Clemont's blush deepen.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"By the way, Ash, did you end up getting hit with a spell?" Gary asked.

"Um..." Ash remembered Plagg laughing at him after explaining what happened. "Yes, and I'm not talking about it... Um, so Serena, I heard you went with Chat Noir..." he attempted to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah. He was all worried about me." Serena shrugged before bringing her hand up to her neck in pain. "Ow,"

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, my neck has just been aching there all day."

"Let me see," Still holding her juice, Misty leaned over in her spot next to Serena, and moved some of her hair out of the way. She paused for a moment before dropping her juice on the floor.

"Uh, Serena..."

"What? Is something bad?"

"What did you and Chat Noir do?"

"W-what?! Nothing! He tried escorting me home but Matchmaker came and I had to run away."

"Then... Explain the bruise on your neck..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise. Ash started blushing, wondering if he ended up doing something to Serena and Plagg didn't tell him.

"Serry-berry has some explaining to do!" Gary teased, using a horrible nickname.

"Don't call me that! And I'm sure I just hit something!"

"That's everyone's excuse."

"I swear nothing happened!" Serena whined as everyone continued to tease her. A big blush crossed her face as she realized it was because of Chat nibbling on Ladybug's neck when he was in his Eros phase. ' _I will kill that cat! I have to go to practice later with this!'_

Clemont turned to Ash and tugged on his sleeve. He stood up wordlessly and started walking off. Ash followed him, confused. Clemont led them to an empty hall nearby.

"Okay, what did you do?"

"What?"

"As Chat Noir, what happened?"

"W-WHAT?!" Ash shouted in a panic. "W-what do you mean as Chat Noir, I'm not-"

"Ash, I heard you before. You and Ladybug were on Prism Tower, and you tried to tell her who you were. I was there." Clemont deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"I-I uh..." the black haired boy had no clue what to say.

"At least admit that you're Chat Noir,"

"B-But I'm not-" Ash was interrupted by his kwami flying out of his jacket.

"Just admit it! He's got you in a corner!"

"Plagg!"

"What is that?" Clemont asked curiously, looking at Plagg.

"Nothing!"

"I'm Plagg, I transform that dweeb into Chat Noir," Plagg introduced himself. "Ya got any cheese?"

"Uh, no?"

"Darn... Anyway, I'll tell you all about what happened!" the kwami laughed and started the story, leaving Ash a blushing mess. After the story was finished, Clemont started laughing with Plagg.

"Wow, Ash, you were hit hard!"

"Shut up!"

"But, if it was Ladybug that you um... Yeah. Then why does Serena have a mark on her neck?"

"That's a good question... I have no clue..." Ash replied. Suddenly the thought appeared that some guy who was hit with the magic had done something to her, filling him with rage. "But if some guy had the nerve to-"

"Wait, maybe..." Clemont trailed off.

"Maybe what?"

"Well the best explanation for what happened could be..." he trailed off again.

"Could be what? Finish your sentences!"

"Maybe Serena is Ladybug!"

 **To be continued...**

 **Was that evil? Maybe so... Um, maybe it's not as full of fanservice as I had hoped, but there's a kiss. And that ending XD**

 **ALSO GOD THIS WAS OVER 6000 WORDS WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!**

 **So ye, who's next on the akuma table? I could do something like Evillustrator? Idk what do you all want?**

 **Yeah, hope you enjoyed! Bai!**


	7. Evillustrator

**I'm just gonna reply to a few reviews lol**

 _ **Matt**_ \- _Hm that's a wonderful idea! I'm gonna do that!_

 _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ \- _WELL CLEMONT'S ALREADY BEEN AKUMATIZED SO THEY'RE SAFE THERE. AND I MEAN AS LONG AS NO ONE ASKS HIM ANYTHING SPECIFIC HE'LL BE GOOD._

 _AND I DONT KNOW WHO VOLPINA (OR "RENA ROUGE") IS GONNA BE YET BECAUSE I KEEP SWITCHING BETWEEN PEOPLE-_

 ** _A guest_** **-** "an MLG version of it and send it to youtube" What does that even mean? XD

 **Anyhoo let the chapter begin!**

* * *

"Maybe Serena is Ladybug!"

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed in surprise. "Why would you think that?"

"I mean it makes sense. If you acted weird like that with Ladybug, and Serena has that mark on her neck, there has to be a connection!" Clemont remarked, putting all the pieces together.

"B-but there's no way! Surely I would've figured it out by now. I'm not that stupid!"

"Well..."

"Hey!"

"Sorry! I'm not saying it's true, it's just something to consider." Clemont raised his hands innocently.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to lunch..." Ash sighed and turned to leave. "C'mon and hide, Plagg," Plagg zoomed into the boy's jacket and hid inside.

"That explains a lot," the blonde inventor remarked. "You hit yourself yesterday in the same place Plagg flew to."

"Yeah, he's annoying, so that happens a lot."

"Hey!" a muffled voice yelled from inside Ash's jacket. The boys laughed at the kwami's outburst and began the return to their table in the cafeteria, where Serena and Misty were hurriedly trying to apply makeup to the mark on her neck. Ash thought about what Clemont had said.

 _'Clemont does have a good point about Ladybug. Serena does look a lot like her, and the mark on her neck would've been the same spot...'_ he shook his head to dismiss the thought.

 _'But there's no way they're the same person'_

"Hey guys! What were you guys sneaking away for?" Gary grinned. "Are you two hiding something?"

"I just wanted to ask him something in private," Clemont replied

"Hmm, no secret love?" the brunette smirked.

"Gary!"

"Don't worry! I don't ship you two!" Gary replied with a smile. "I ship you and Se-"

Ash jumped across the table to cover Gary's mouth before he could finish the statement. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Misty questioned.

"Nothing! L-let's just change the subject..." the boy flushed, and lightly punched his chest when he heard quiet and muffled laughter.

•~•~•

"To recap, the school will be hosting an art competition this weekend! First prize winner gets professional art supplies and $100!" Professor Oak announced happily. Students muttered in slight interest. Not many people in the class were very dedicated to art. Well, except...

"Amazing! I am definitely gonna enter that!" Tracey, the class artist, exclaimed in determination.

"I think you'll definitely win!" Ash piped up, turning around in his desk to face the passionate artist. Tracey smiled in response before a snarky voice exclaimed.

"No one is going to win that competition except me!" Harley, the dramatic classmate, challenged.

"Harley, you don't even like art, how do you expect to compete, let alone win, an art competition?" May remarked. The brunette had a special place in her heart for Harley. It was the place where she wanted him to die.

"I have my ways..." the purple haired boy said mischievously. Everyone in the class sweatdropped at his behavior.

"Well, I'm rooting for Tracey," May retorted.

"Same here, he's super talented." In the seat beside the brunette, Dawn agreed.

"I think everyone here knows Tracey has more drawing talent in his finger than you do in your whole body," Misty crossed her arms and smirked.

"Oooo burn!" Plagg shouted from Ash's jacket. The boy's face turned red when everyone in the class stared at him in confusion. He nervously pretended to cough.

"Aha, sorry, I'm losing my voice!" he lied, doing a horrible Plagg impression. Clemont facepalmed as the class bought the excuse.

"Anyway, the point is, Tracey is gonna win," May said to Harley.

"Alright guys, let's lighten up on Harley. It's okay to be a little competitive..." Tracey sweatdropped, defending the boy.

"You know he doesn't like art as much of you, Trace." May began. "He's got some other agenda going on, I know it!"

"Let's just let him compete. There's no harm in that!"

"See, Tracey trusts me!" Harley pointed to the boy in question. "Why don't you?"

"Uh, because I know you," the brunette deadpanned before rolling her eyes.

"Alright, let's begin normal lessons before this goes any further!" Professor Oak interrupted. The students all settled in their seats, albeit somewhat reluctantly, and started class.

•~•~•

"Man, I don't have any clue what to draw!" Tracey whined, resting his head on the lunch table.

"You have so many great sketches in your sketchbooks, why don't you enter one of those?" Dawn asked, flipping through pages and pages of drawings.

"They aren't good enough!" he replied, moving his head up only to bring it back down to hit the table.

"What are you talking about?! These are all, like, photorealistic!" May exclaimed, looking over Dawn's shoulder.

"Honestly, these look like actual black and white copies of photographs Rotom has taken." Elio remarked, sipping a juice box.

"Can I look through Rotom's photo gallery for inspiration?" Tracey suddenly shot up with stars in his eyes.

"I'd say go nuts, but Rotom stayed up all night watching some detective show, so he had to stay home to charge. Sorry." The boy apologized.

"Aw, man..."

"Maybe you can go outside and see if there's a nice scene to draw?" May suggested. "That seems to be your specialty."

"I want to go out of my comfort zone... I think I want to draw people!"

"Oh, then you should draw us," Dawn joked. Everyone knew artists hated when people said that.

"Har har," Tracey rolled his eyes. "I want to draw someone that everyone knows, so it's more recognizable, you know?"

"What, like Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Elio meant that as a joke, but Tracey took it seriously. He jumped up and leaned far over the table to be face to face.

"That's perfect! Elio, you're a genius!"

"W-wait, what?"

"I'll draw Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Wait, wait wait wait..." Dawn began. "How are you gonna draw them from memory, or how would you get them to pose for you?"

"Uh... Good point..."

"Why don't you find people that look like them? They'd probably be flattered that you think they look like superheroes." May suggested.

"Great idea! But... Who do we know that looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir? I don't want to go up to a stranger!" Tracey asked.

"Hmm... Oh! Serena, this year's new girl? She could probably give you a good enough image of Ladybug!" Dawn chimed. "They look a lot alike!"

"And Ash would probably make a legit looking Chat Noir." May said.

"You're right! They would be perfect! But... I don't know them very well. I remember Ash cheering me on earlier, but we aren't really friends... And Serena... I thought her name was Ceres..."

"Oh my arceus, Tracey!" Elio laughed. "Wow, you're such a weirdo..."

"No need to worry! Serena is super sweet. She comforted me after I- uh, y'know- she's nice." The bluette explained.

"And Ash is nice, too. He's super enthusiastic about literally everything, and would jump at the chance to try something new." May told him.

"I... still don't want to go over there alone..." Tracey grabbed a sketchbook and hid his face behind it.

"Hey," May pulled the sketchbook down. "We'll go over and ask with you, kay?"

"Really?"

"Of course! Now let's go before lunch ends!"

The four all stood up and shuffled over to where Ash and Serena we're sitting. They were with Misty, Gary, and Clemont like usual. They all looked up at the four in mild surprise.

"What's up?" Ash asked with a smile. May, Dawn, and Elio pushed Tracey ahead as the boy awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well... I decided on what to draw for the art competition, and was wondering if you, well Ash and Serena, could help me..."

"You want our help?" Serena smiled and lightly blushed. "What are you wanting to draw?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir."

.

.

.

"W-what?!" Ash panicked and turned bright red all over, almost letting Pikachu mistake him for a weird bottle of ketchup. Serena's face turned pink, but she was able to keep her composure. The others at the table all had wide eyes as well, especially Clemont.

 _'H-HOW MANY PEOPLE KNOW?! AND WHY IS HE ASKING SERENA TOO?! OH ARCEUS IS SHE-'_

"You two look similar to them, so I was wondering if you could like, pose, so I can get a bit of a sketch." Tracey explained, mildly concerned about their previous reactions.

"Um, I'd love to! B-but I have Showcase practice..." Serena remarked.

"Oh, Dawn and May do that!" he motioned to the two girls. They waved. "It ends at 5, right? Are you not free after that?"

"Um... Well... I guess I am free afterwards..." the honey blonde couldn't think of an excuse. "I'll pose for you, i-if Ash does, too!"

"Really?" Tracey's face lit up. "Ash, what about you?"

"U-um..." Ash nervously met the boys eyes. He seemed so determined and desperate, who was he to crush him? "I'm free anytime!"

The smile Tracey gave in response could light up Prism Tower.

"That's amazing! Uh, I usually watch May and Dawn practice, so I can meet you there, Cere-Serena! You guys can come over to my house and we'll get started right away!"

"Sounds good," Serena lightly smiled.

"I'll meet you at the practice, too." Ash said, still very panicked.

"Great! See you then!" Tracey began to leave with May and Elio, but Dawn lingered for a bit.

"Serena, you look like you tried to cover something on your neck with makeup." she remarked.

"W-what?!"

"It's too pale for you. If you wanna hide something, you should use the right foundation!" Dawn winked before walking away. Serena's jaw dropped to the ground before frantically turning to Misty.

"Fix it fix it FIX IT!" she shrieked. Misty sweatdropped as Serena began to shuffle through her bag for her own makeup.

Meanwhile, Harley stood on the other side of the lunchroom, lurking. He strut over to a table where a certain short, blue-haired girl sat. She was chatting with her group of friends when Harley approached.

"Miette, I need your help with something," he said, catching her attention.

"What? Why would I help you?" the girl rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends.

"I need you to help sabotage an entry for the art competition." Harley explained. Slightly interested, Miette faced him again.

"Why?"

"I want that grand prize. $100 plus expensive art supplies equals lots of money."

"And would I get any of that money?"

"Of course," Harley grinned and held out his hand. "So you'll help me, deal?" Miette took his hand and shook it.

"Deal,"

•~•~•

~Skipping Tracey drawing them because I tried to write it 5 times and gave up~

"Go Tracey!" Bonnie exclaimed as she and the others stepped into the space where all the contest entries were held.

"Bonnie, that's not how these things work," Clemont remarked and bumped her shoulder.

"It should be,"

"No... It shouldn't,"

"Who cares? Let's look at all the art!" Gary exclaimed and pushed in front of them.

"Where's Tracey's drawing?" Misty turned to Ash and Serena curiously.

"Not sure, it's not like they tell you where it is." the raven haired boy replied, shrugging.

"We'll find it. We should look at some other art though, too." Serena suggested, walking ahead and staring at a few pieces on display.

"I guess,"

Eventually they found the drawing they were looking for, and they all loved it. Ash and Serena stood proudly as the others admired it. They soon moved on, looking at the rest of the art. After a while of walking around the whole gallery, a voice was heard over an intercom, saying the judging process was about to begin, and that everyone should leave for a moment so they could do their thing. Everyone left, except an evil two people.

"Okay, so what exactly are we doing?" Miette asked, carrying a bunch of paint and paintbrushes.

"We have to find the best piece of art in here and cover the signature. Then I put my own over it. Easy." Harley explained, examining the art around him.

"Well hurry and find a picture! The judges are gonna walk in here soon!"

"Yeah yeah..." he scanned the room until he found what almost looked like an actual photograph of Ladybug and Chat Noir. "That one!" he and Miette ran over to it and checked for a signature.

"There's nothing there! Are you kidding me?!" the bluette threw all the paint onto the ground angrily.

"That just makes it easier!" Harley grabbed a pen and wrote his name on the bottom of the paper. To be thorough, he carefully unstuck it from the wall and painted white over the real artist's name. Surely it was a foolproof plan.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Sticking the paper back to the wall, Harley grinned. "We'll get that first prize in no time!"

"Wait, what?!" Tracey stared in disbelief as the judges announced his entry as the winner... but made by a different artist.

"Harley! Come up and receive your first prize!" Professor Oak smiled proudly, gesturing to the aforementioned boy. The purplette strut up to the stage and took a trophy, a big box of art supplies, and a check for $100.

"Thank you, thank you!" He cried dramatically. "It's such an honor to receive this award! I couldn't have done it without you marvelous judges, and of course, the great Ladybug and Chat Noir for being my models! We're all besties!"

"What?!" Ash and Serena growled. Yeah they had agreed to model, but they hadn't agreed to model, and they most certainly weren't 'besties' with Harley.

"That's not his art! That's my art! This is theft!" Tracey yelled at Oak.

"Of course this is mine! It has my name on it..." Harley grinned and pointed to the bottom corner, revealing his signature in black paint.

"That's proof enough. You can't disprove a signature." A judge remarked.

"W-wha... Did I forget to put my name on..." Tracey began to trail off, too confused and stunned to finish. Elio, May, and Dawn ran up to him, offering support.

"No need to worry, we'll get this sorted out!" Dawn said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Stay calm," May whispered, taking his hand in hers.

"Everyone knows Harley is a manipulative jerk, people will be on your side." Elio patted his back. Tracey shook them away and turned around, walking toward the exit.

"Tracey, wait!" Serena grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Don't go out on your own like this! It could be dangerous!" The boy escaped her grasp but she quickly recaptured him.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you, stay here and we'll fix this." she begged. Tracey glared at her, his sadness turning into anger.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted, and shoved her back. Serena tripped and fell backwards onto the floor, letting out a sharp "ow!"

"Hey!" Ash yelled, and ran to the fallen girl, suddenly feeling protective. "What was that all about?!"

Ash helped Serena to her feet as Tracey left the auditorium. Everyone had a hunch something bad might happen, but the teachers continued with the award ceremony. Clemont tapped on Ash's shoulder with a stern look on his face. The boy nodded in response, knowing what he meant.

"Hey, uh, we gotta use the bathroom, so we'll be back, okay?" Ash lied with a nervous smile.

"I thought it was girls who go to the bathroom together, not guys," Gary deadpanned.

"Well we both need to go!"

"Okay~ You're lucky I'm already an Amourshipper, or else I'd ship you two!" the brunette winked.

"Amour what? Whatever, let's go, Clemont." The two ventured into the hallway and into the bathroom where nobody was nearby.

"Are we sure I need to transform yet? I mean he might not get akumatized?" Ash asked.

"Better safe than sorry, now transform!" Clemont remarked, carrying a somewhat excited tone in his voice.

"Wait, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You sound all excited... Are you... fanboying over me right now?"

"..."

"OH MY ARCEUS YOU TOTALLY ARE!" Ash burst into laughter and hunched over, clutching his sides.

"I just really wanna see you transform!" the blonde squeaked, face red and glasses completely white. "What does it look like?"

"I don't know! It just feels like things get tighter since it's y'know, leather."

"Well I wanna watch, so..." Clemont jumped onto the sinks and sat with his legs dangling above the floor. "Go ahead."

"Alright..." Ash opened his jacket, letting Plagg out. He blushed a little. For some reason, it felt embarrassing to transform in front of someone.

"Enjoy the show, kid!" Plagg giggled.

"Plagg, claws out!"

When Chat Noir emerged from the magic, he found Clemont on the floor, crying with laughter.

"What the hell, man?" he asked, blushing furiously under his mask.

"You- you look like-" Clemont couldn't create any comprehensible sentences through his laughing and wheezing. "You transformed like a magical girl!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"Your face when you put on the mask! And your poses!" Clemont got up and horribly imitated a pose. He couldn't nail it due to his continued laughter.

"It's not that funny!"

"It's hilarious!" Clemont wiped away a tear of joy.

"Whatever..." the cat grumbled.

•~•~•

"I can't believe this!" Tracey exclaimed, trying to tear his hair out in frustration. "That no good liar took all of my credit!" Sensing the anger and hostility, Papilusion reached out to him. A little black Butterfree fluttered into a pencil he was on the verge of breaking. His face darkened as a purple outline of a Butterfree appeared.

"The injustice of theft needs to be countered! I am Papilusion, and I will help you get revenge on that thief if you help me. I want you to get me the miraculous stones from Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She said with a wicked grin. "Do you accept?"

"I accept, Papilusion!" the boy smirked as he was covered in black and purple. He emerged in a white paint splattered body suit, with black boots and gloves. A pen in one hand and a drawing tablet in the other, he was ready for his revenge. He burst back into the auditorium, where all the winners had given their speeches and people were about to leave.

"You think you can get away with stealing my work? Think again!" 'Evillustrator' yelled and drew a sharp, metal shuriken to copy and throw at Harley. The purplette barely managed to dodge them.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I am the true creator of that first prize, Evillustrator! That drawing is mine!"

"Tracey?" May gasped, covering her mouth as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Dawn and Elio were next to her, completely shocked.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to hurt him!" Evillustrator explained, and made the shuriken bigger before firing it again. The danger caused everyone to quickly run away, leaving the auditorium almost empty, except Harley and Evillustrator.

"H-hey now! Take it easy, if I give you part of my prize, will you leave me alone?" Harley bargained. His response was nearly a shuriken to the face. Evillustrator backed him to the wall with a threatening look. "What if I give you full credit?"

"You think you can get away with stealing my creation? Think again!" the villain prepared to attack again but was stopped by a yoyo wrapping around his waist and pulling him back.

"Why don't you think again!" Ladybug said triumphantly. She dragged him back to her.

"Ugh, Ladybug, how dare you try to stop me!" Evillustrator wriggled out of the string and drew a glass box, placing it over the superheroine to fall and trap her. Before gravity could completely do its work, a baton appeared out of seemingly nowhere and tossed it away. Chat Noir appeared after it and shortened it to it's original length.

"Cat of the shadows, I made the purrfect entrance!" he cheered.

"Chat! I'm glad you're here!"

"Glad to be here, M'Ladybug!" the cat grinned.

"Yeah okay Mr. Eros,"

"H-Hey!" Chat began blushing furiously as Ladybug stopped her bantering. She managed to catch Evillustrator's drawing arm and yell at Harley to run.

"Get out of here, quick!" she yelled, and the boy happily followed the instruction. "Oh, and by the way. We aren't 'besties'" she deadpanned, causing Harley to blush a little in embarrassment.

"On your way out, be sure to confess what happened!" Chat extended his baton to block the boy's path until he agreed.

"A-alright, I will! I promise!"

"Good."

Harley ran away as fast as possible just as Evillustrator untangled his hand from the yoyo. He glared at the two heroes and began drawing again, creating balls and chains stuck to their feet. Ladybug and Chat Noir tried to move, but it was too difficult.

"That'll keep you in place." Evillustrator growled, starting in the direction Harley ran.

"What a coward! You lock us here because you're afraid to fight or something?!" Chat exclaimed, balling his fists. The villain laughed.

"It's funny that you think I should be scared of you. What can you two do? All you do is destroy things and you can only make one thing at a time. Not to mention you lose your power once you use it! You're nothing compared to me."

"You sound like those jerkface artists who think they're better than everyone!"

"Yes, except I am better!" Evillustrator chuckled and walked away, leaving the two alone.

"How are we gonna get out of this?" Ladybug wondered aloud, tapping her free foot.

"Here, I'll destroy your chain and let you go after him. I'll catch up." Chat summoned a Cataclysm and turned her chain to ash.

"Thanks, Chat. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine, no worries." he shooed her away and waited a moment to detransform. Plagg zoomed out of Ash's ring.

"You do realize you'll have to regenerate me, transform, regenerate again, and then transform again, right?" the kwami questioned.

"I can shake off a few of those steps. Go see if Clemont is still in the bathroom, he's got something to cut metal in his backpack."

"That kid has the weirdest things..."

"Yeah, but it's helpful, so go get him!"

"Fine." Plagg flew away, down the hall slightly and into the bathroom. He kept close to the ceiling, since most people weren't looking up there. He phased through the door and saw Clemont and Gary. Great. How is he supposed to get the inventor's attention.

Noticing Gary had his back turned to him, Plagg started flying in circles, trying to draw the blonde's eyes up to him. He could hear Gary constantly questioning where Ash had gone, and Clemont didn't know how to properly answer. It was fairly easy to get the boy to see Plagg, since his eyes were wandering anywhere but Gary.

"Go to the auditorium!" Plagg mouthed, frantically motioning his little arms outside the bathroom.

"Um, I'll be right back," Clemont excused himself.

"Where are you going this time?!" Gary asked.

"Uh... S-somewhere, er, alone!"

"What the heck..?"

"Just stay here!"

Clemont rushed out of the bathroom with Plagg close behind. The kwami led him to the auditorium, where Ash was waiting.

"That didn't take as long as I expected," he remarked.

"What happened?"

"What can I say? This double life is a ball and chain!" the boy winked, and Clemont lightly slapped him.

"If you're gonna make puns, make them funny," he mumbled as he brought a cutoff saw out of his bag. He carefully cut through the metal band around Ash's ankle, effectively freeing him.

"Thanks Clemont," Ash smiled, giving Plagg a piece of cheese. "That made things a little bit easier."

"Anytime,"

"Alright Plagg, claws out!" he chanted right when the kwami swallowed the last bit of cheese. He transformed into Chat once again, greeted by stifled giggling from Clemont. "Shut up,"

Chat ran in the direction he had seen Ladybug go, and eventually found her fighting Evillustrator outside the cafeteria, where Harley had apparently taken refuge. She threw her yoyo at him, but he caught it, spun her around, and flung her right into Chat Noir.

"Wow! Looks like you fell for me!" he smirked and was replied with a retracting yoyo to the face.

"Now's not the time for flirting, we gotta figure out how to distract him and take his pen or his tablet! One of those has to carry the akuma."

"Use your lucky charm?" Chat suggested.

"Right, of course. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted, tossing her yoyo into the air. It produced a red and black spotted rubber duck.

"A duck? Is it bath time?" Chat asked sarcastically. Ladybug rolled her eyes and scanned the room, finding a water fountain nearby.

"I have an idea... Distract him really quick, okay?" Ladybug ran off to the fountain.

"Where are you going, Ladybug? You aren't gonna be able to stop me with a rubber duck!" Evillustrator laughed and drew a few blades to throw at her. They we're all deflected by Chat.

"Why don't you fight me? You pitiful excuse for an artist!" He exclaimed, purposefully pushing his buttons.

"How dare you!" the villain cried, furiously throwing anything he could quickly draw at him. He blocked them all easily.

"That all you got?" he taunted, bringing about more things to be thrown at him.

He didn't have to stall much longer, because Ladybug came back with a rubber duck full of water. She threw it right at Evillustrator, causing it to squeeze slightly from the impact, spurting water everywhere. It landed all over his tablet.

"Ugh, what on Earth was that?! You think you can stop me with a little water?" Evillustrator exclaimed angrily, creating another drawing. However, he couldn't create lines because the water was messing up the tablet. "What?"

"Water tends to mess with practically anything you could draw on," Ladybug smirked, and cheekily tossed her yoyo around the pen, pulling it back to her. She snapped it in half and was happy to see a little black Butterfree fly out of it.

"You'll have to try harder than that, little akuma!" she said and captured it. Once she released it, it grew to the size of a normal Butterfree and flew away. "Bye bye little Butterfree!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" the heroine chanted happily and released magic through the school, and it turned Tracey back to normal.

"W-what happened?" the boy asked fearfully.

"You were akumatized, but everything is okay now." Ladybug replied, helping him to his feet.

"I was akumatized? Did I hurt anyone?!" he was suddenly extremely terrified and shaky.

"You didn't hurt anyone, don't worry." she assured him.

"Thank Arceus..." he sighed in relief.

"You should go to those judges and explain what happen. Harley promised to confess, so you'll get your credit. If not, Harley will have to deal with me!" Chat remarked with a proud smile. "Your picture is amazing by the way, thanks so much for drawing us!"

"Yeah! That's the best thing I've ever seen! Don't ever give up on your passion for drawing, you're so amazing!" Ladybug cheered as one of the spots on her earrings disappeared. "I have to go. Thanks again for drawing us!"

Ladybug began sprinting away, but Chat still had something to say to her before she left. He quickly caught up and got her attention.

"Wait, Ladybug, hold on a sec,"

"What is it?"

"I... I know you don't want us to know each other's identities, but I just have one question, and I want you to answer honestly!"

"Go on..." Ladybug spoke cautiously as another spot disappeared.

"Do you go to this school?" The two of them stayed quiet for a good while, to the point that another spot disappeared. "The truth, please."

"...Yes, I go here. Do you?"

"...Yes," Chat answered. "That's all I wanted to know. See you around... Maybe in the halls!" Ladybug watched his vanishing form for a moment before remembering she was going to detransform soon. She hid in a janitor closet.

"Spots off, Tikki." she whispered, and the red kwami appeared in a flash of pink.

"How do you feel?" Tikki asked.

"I feel shook," the honey blonde responded. Tikki glared at her.

"Seriously?"

"What? That's all I can think of to describe how I feel!"

"Alright then. Ready to go find everyone?"

"Let me just calm down in here for a moment." Serena slowly slide down the door onto the ground.

"Why did that shake you up so much?" Tikki wondered, cuddling up to the girl.

"I don't know... I guess it's just that it freaks me out that he's kind of guessing who I am. What if he doesn't like the real me?"

"That's what you're worried about?" the kwami almost laughed. "Well why would you care what he thinks of you? You have your friends, and that's all that matters."

"But... Ladybug is this amazing hero. She's confident, she's smart, cunning, amazing,"

"She's you,"

"I feel like Ladybug and I are completely different people, y'know? I'm kind of a pushover, I'm all insecure. Heck, I've even wondered if I annoy my friends 24/7. I know it's not true, but I can't help it." Serena rested her head on her knees.

"Look Serena, you're an amazing girl. Don't let your insecurities get the best of you!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Thanks, Tikki" the girl smiled and cupped her hands around the kwami in a makeshift hug.

"Way to go, Chat! Or Ash... Do I still call you Ash like that?" Clemont asked Chat as he began to detransform. They were once again in the bathroom. Once the magic faded and Plagg was again visible, the boy replied.

"I dunno, call me whichever. Well, don't call me Chat at school though, that would give me away." he said as he handed Plagg a big piece of Camembert.

"Got it! Anyway, you did great! You only needed someone to save you once!" the blonde giggled as Ash playfully punched his shoulder.

"Har har,"

"Let's go find everyone else. I'm sure they're wondering where we've been," Clemont suggested.

The boys were about to open the door to leave when the loud crash of a stall door being flung open sounded behind them. It was closely followed by a familiar voice.

"GOING TO THE BATHROOM, HUH?!" Gary exclaimed after kicking open a stall he was hiding in.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: That was pretty evil oops. Oh well. I was gonna add another cliffhanger and give you all two things to scream at me about, but my friend told me not to, so :/**

 **Y'know the lucky charm producing a rubber duck? You know where I got that from? A CHILD. My friend's 5 year old sister is obsessed with ML and somehow she forced me to role play with her. She did her lucky charm thing and threw a rubber ducky in the air making... A rubber duck. The way it destroyed the villain is it accidentally hit her sister's foot XD so thanks for the help smol child**

 **So ye, hope you enjoyed! Forgive me for typos T^T**


End file.
